


Strictly Come Clexa (Dancing in the Stars)

by Im_In_Chains



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Strictly Come Dancing Fusion, Cersei appreciation society, F/F, London, craft beer drinking, its not really about the dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_In_Chains/pseuds/Im_In_Chains
Summary: Lexa Woods is a latin dance champion flown over from Los Angeles as a late replacement for a Ukrainian dancer with a broken ankle. Clarke Griffin is an Australian actress taking part in the show.





	1. Chains (Rumba)

Chapter 1 : Chains (Rumba)

“Making their way to the dance floor, dancing the Argentine Tango, it’s hip hop star Grecko with his partner, Latin dance champion Lexa Woods”

Clarke watched from the balcony as the duo descended the stairs separately and met on the dais in the middle. Even before the music started, her blue eyes were drawn to the movements of the lithe, tanned dancer. And when the band struck up with the dramatic cords of Alfred House’s Jalousie, she was captivated.

“Bloody hell Clarke, we’re going to have to practice some to get you up to this sort of standard”, her professional partner whispered in her ear. But the actress hardly paid him any attention. It was a travesty to look or listen to anything else while there was a goddess on the dance floor. 

Her movements were fluid yet staccato, flowing yet still somehow managed to surprise. All movement heightened by the stunning red and black backless gown, full length but with a thigh high slit up one side, red stilettos and fabulous smoky make-up. Clarke didn’t want to be a creep but it was difficult to look anywhere other than Lexa’s beautiful back and neck, especially with a full length tattoo just showing under the lights. Clarke wanted to investigate it further, run her fingers over and up the tantalising vertebrae on show. She shuddered at the mere thought.

Lexa Woods had been flown over from Los Angeles as a late replacement for a Ukrainian dancer with a broken ankle, so Clarke hadn’t had an opportunity to meet her yet. Luckily it was only week one so there would be plenty of time. Assuming she herself managed to stay in the competition. 

Clarke wasn’t exactly blessed with much rhythm or timing, but she was popular and was relying heavily on her winning personality, charm and well, those low cut dresses weren’t doing her any harm either. Her partner Lincoln was extremely patient and a major hit with the ladies so baring any colossal slip ups the public vote should keep them afloat a few weeks longer. Getting to Blackpool was the goal!

However, after seeing Lexa, they both realised a lot of work was going to be required to get there. Hours and more painful hours of it. As the dance finished and Clarke caught her breath, she hushed Lincoln so she could listen to Lexa and her partner talk with the judges.

“Welcome Grecko and Lexa to the show, an incredible first performance, well done!” the presenter gave the dancers a wide smile and Clarke watched as Grecko kept his arm around Lexa’s waist, giving her hip a squeeze, “let’s hear from the judges ….”

And the whole auditorium listened to the praise bestowed on the duo, even though Grecko made a few mistakes and even swivelled Lexa round in the complete opposite direction at one point (as if anyone was paying him any attention), the overall consensus seemed to be that they were ‘contenders’.

As they left the dance floor and headed up the stairs to hear their scores, Clarke abandoned Lincoln and made her way there too. Fuck, Lexa was even more breath-taking close up, that pout, her lips full and lush, bite able, her eyes … whoa, swooning here. She listened as the pair were awarded 31 points for their dance and gaped unashamedly as Lexa smiled, blushed and graciously accepted the applause.

“Come on Clarke, we’d better go get ready” Lincoln gently grabbed her wrist and she tried to pull her thoughts away from Lexa and back to her upcoming dance. They were going to dance a Rumba to Chains, by Tina Arena.

They’d had a big debate about plumping for an Australian singer, Clarke refused to go with Kylie, the Neighbours link making the choice far too cheesy (for week one anyway). When Lincoln suggested Chains she agreed. Hopefully the dramatic music would help cover up the nerves and any dodgy footwork. Not that she voiced that aloud. Lincoln would give her his best disapproving stare.

And the nerves were seriously setting in now. Watching Lexa had helped distract her a little and they’d paid no attention to the two performances in between. But standing at the top of the stairs she was abruptly hit by the fact that she was going to be dancing live in front of millions of people on BBC1 on a Saturday night. 

“Who’s idea was this?” she squeaked at Lincoln, “I must have lost my mind”, he glanced over and noticed the sudden panic on her face.

“It’ll be okay Clarke, we have it down” Lincoln smiled at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly, “two minutes and it’ll be over”, and then they were announced and that was it. Too late now.

She forced a big grin on her face and they appeared from behind the curtain and down the stairs (carefully, those heels, seriously) and just as she got to the bottom, Clarke glanced towards the balcony. Her eyes locked with an intense emerald stare and it gave her the boost she hadn’t realised she needed. There was no way she was making a tit of herself with Lexa Woods looking on, not if she could help it.

The music started and all the hours of the practice came flooding straight back to her. It was incredible. And before she knew it, Lincoln had lifted her up, whispering well done into her ear and half carrying her over to the judges table. 

“Congratulations, Clarke and Lincoln! You made it through dance number one”, the presenter greeted them and Clarke focused on channelling her usual witty self, winking at the camera and stating “thank you Tess, I’m very at home with chains, so that helped settle my nerves!” hoping the audience would catch on that she was talking about a recent storyline and not (just) her bedroom activities. There were a few gasps and then the room erupted in laughter.

Tess looked a little taken aback but ploughed on through and the judges gave their comments. ‘Room for improvement’ and ‘more technical moves, less smouldering looks’ were among the quotes but overall it seemed to be a success and as they moved off Lincoln congratulated her again.

“Seriously Clarke, that was as good as you’ve done it! I’m really proud, you certainly had your game face on,” and smiled at her with that genuine grin of his. 

“Thanks Lincoln, for being so patient” and giggled at him, partly with relief, before being pulled in front of the cameras again. 

Claudia summed up the scores with “24 is pretty good for the first week guys, are you pleased?”

“More relieved it’s over to be honest! But I guess a 5 from Craig isn’t to be sniffed at, we’ll take it” and the pair turned their smiles towards the camera to listen to the instructions for the public vote.  
Thank god that was over. The other dancers gathered round and Clarke looked about to see if there was a large alcoholic drink in the vicinity. Maybe she’d better wait until she was off camera. Water will do for the moment. She spotted Lexa and spontaneously decided it was time for an introduction.

“Hey there, I don’t believe we’ve met, but I was impressed with your moves” oh god, maybe she should have thought about it a little longer before busting out that one. Luckily Lexa turned and smiled.

“Hey, Clarke right?” she nodded “thank you, your moves are quite incredible as well, that was a very sensual rumba you had going on there” and raised her eyebrows at her. “In fact, in all my years of dancing, some of those moves were new even to me” and Clarke realised she was being teased and possibly flirted with? Or was that wishful thinking? 

“I’m sure I can teach you if you sometime, you look like a fast learner” she finished off with the patented Clarke Griffin wink, while giving Lexa a less than subtle once over.

“I’ll keep that in mind Clarke” she laughed “but I’d better get ready for the group dance now, I haven’t had much time to practice. Hopefully we can discuss those moves of yours later on?” and she disappeared before Clarke had a chance to respond. 

The last pairing of the evening took to the floor as Clarke continued to stare in the direction of Lexa’s exit.

“C’mon Griffin, lets watch this display of sweaty awesomeness from the best seats in the house” and Raven Reyes, fellow contestant, celebrity space expert, television presenter and blogger extraordinaire guided her out to the balcony “I think I saw you drooling there” she laughed at Clarke’s glare “don’t say I blame you, she’s smokin’ hot” she paused “but I thought you had a ‘boyfriend’?” 

Oh fuck, Finn! Clarke hadn’t even given him a second thought since she first saw Lexa descend those stairs just over an hour ago. The guy was sitting at the side of the dance floor and he hadn’t even crossed her mind. Says a lot really doesn’t it. 

“Um, kinda, but well, not really” Clarke replied to Raven “it’s nothing serious” she added. 

“Better tell him that Griffin, he was gushing out your praises like no one’s business when I overheard him earlier” and she turned and saw the disgruntled look on Clarke’s face. 

“Yeah” she sighed “he’s quite full on” 

“He certainly doesn’t seem to light your fire like Ms Woods down there, and you’ve only shared a few sentences with her” Raven smirked “Come on, lets watch the experts in action” and pulled Clarke over to the edge by her hand.

Straight away she sought Lexa out. It wasn’t difficult, she was being held aloft by one of the male professionals, waiting on the music to commence. Clarke wasn’t sure she breathed at all during the dance, it was an unbelievable display. “I hope they don’t expect us to do that, I don’t bend that way” she muttered under her breath.

Raven just laughed “maybe yoga would be more useful that all that chaining up you seem to be doing … “ moving quickly out of the way before she was swatted.

“It’s surprising how useful it’s been” she replied with a bit of sass and just a little blush. “Oh shut up Reyes, like you can talk” 

********

Being week one, no couples were being eliminated so there was no need to film the ‘live’ Sunday night results show on the Saturday night. Clarke and the other celebs made their way down to the dance floor to mingle with the professional dancers, judges and presenters. And thankfully the champagne had also (finally) made an appearance.

Before Clarke had time to take a sip, Finn was off his seat and had made a beeline for her, almost knocking the air out of her with his enthusiasm. She didn’t have time to notice the slightly disappointed look on a certain dancers face as Finn captured her lips in a congratulatory kiss.

“Amazing Clarke, just amazing! Well done, I couldn’t believe that was my girlfriend out there” he kept a firm grip on her waist as Clarke tried to disengage herself a little. 

“Thanks Finn, I’m glad you enjoyed it” she downed the flute of champagne and moved away towards the drinks table in search of a refill. Wow she was thirsty. He followed, closely behind “not sure I like the idea of another guy’s hands all over you, but as long as I can see what’s going on” he half laughed it off, but Clarke knew he was serious.

“Look Finn, we never decided to make us official, and to be honest, you’re coming on a bit too strong, we’ve discussed the situation” they’d been over this already. Clarke hadn’t been looking for any sort of relationship or commitment and Finn was ready to settle down. He wanted the wedding and the kids and the whole shebang. Clarke was not there.

“C’mon babe, you’re not serious,” he smiled and tried to wrap his arm around her, even when she flinched and moved away, he followed “Clarke, you‘re being ridiculous, again!”

“Everything alright here?” Raven interrupted.

“Private conversation if you don’t mind” Finn snapped.

“Actually, it looks like Clarke isn’t all that interested” piped up another voice, and Clarke smiled in the direction of Lexa Woods. Her hero. Oh god, that’s a bit much Griff. 

“Mind your own business”

“Actually I am, Clarke and I have a pre-arranged dance lesson, so …” and Lexa held out her hand to Clarke who happily took it and moved off towards the dressing rooms.

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, it was getting a hell of a tense there for a minute or two.

“I hope I didn’t overstep? You look capable of handling yourself but everyone needs saving once in a while” Lexa closed the door behind them and smiled softly, all the pouty, self-confidence from earlier disappeared. 

“I appreciate it Lexa, he invited himself here tonight and I was trying to be civil to him, but looks like I’ll really need to spell it out to him, but not here, not tonight” 

“Hmm” she hummed, not getting too involved “Would you like another drink, I think you left yours out there?” and Lexa produced a bottle of champagne from the mini fridge.

“Goodness, that’s a mini Tardis you have there. I’d love one,” and Clarke watched as Lexa popped the cork and proceeded to fill a couple of coffee mugs. 

“Hardly crystal flutes but I think it tastes better out of these” she quipped and Clarke laughed with her and took a sip.

“So these dance moves you were admiring, was there one in particular you want me to demonstrate?” wow, one and a half a glasses of champers and the boldness was back. 

“Ha” Lexa laughed. “Another time? We’ve danced enough today, don’t you think? And I'm actually trying to get my jet lag under control”

“Rain check then?” and Lexa nodded. “I’ll be holding you to that Woods” and she winked at her. 

Lexa just smiled back “I look forward to it”

They sat and chatted for around 15 minutes and stuck to mainly Strictly topics. Such as Lexa’s last minute call to the show and the need for so much fake tan (Lexa did not need as much as Clarke) also the fact that sequins, although sown ‘securely’ on, still end up in unexpected places. 

“Well, I guess I’d better get back out there, who knows what might have happened with Raven and Finn.” 

“Good luck with that Clarke, I hope you get things sorted out” and with that Lexa showed Clarke to the door and placed a chaste peck on rosy cheek “I’ll expect I’ll see you soon, have a good night”

“Goodnight Lexa, thanks for being my knight in shining armour” Clarke winked and disappeared down the corridor, cheek still tingling. And smiling like an idiot.

********

After changing back into ‘civilian gear’ Clarke located Raven who informed her that Finn had left already in a bit of a funk. After spilling all his feelings out to Raven, a virtual stranger.

Clarke just rolled her eyes. He was so charming when they first met, practically swept her off her feet, but reality set in and she’s realising just how clingy he’s become. And it’s not an attractive feature.

“Share a ride back into town?” Raven asked her, “There’s a decent pub near my place if you fancy another?”

“Sure, I could be persuaded” Clarke smiled at her fellow contestant “dance debrief!”

“Tequila!!” 

Clarke smiled, Raven was genuinely an uplifting presence and they were fast becoming friends. They left the studio and hopped into one of the complimentary chauffeur driven cars. Another bonus. 

“I hope this isn’t an upmarket establishment Raven, we aren’t exactly dressed to the nines,” looking down ant their jeans and t-shirts “and I can’t be bothered facing more paparazzi this evening” 

“Nope” she popped the ‘p’, “ It’s quirky for sure, but you’ll not find any tassels or added extras. The burgers and craft beer are as trendy as it gets.” 

“Ideal” the mention of burgers had the blonde almost salivating “I’m suddenly famished, think they’re still serving?”

Raven smirked “for me they will, they love me” and as the car stopped she opened the door and climbed out. 

********

As Raven burst through the doors there was spontaneous applause and she bowed dramatically, drinking up the admiration, Clarke got her fair share of praise and slaps on the back, but it was obvious Raven was the golden girl. After the congratulations died down they ordered some food and gathered together their selection of ‘drinks on the house’.

“God, my feet ache, and it’s only week one” Clarke complained as they settled into a booth along the wall of the bar. “I’m not sure what they’ll be like by the time this is over!”

“Touché my friend, trainers have never felt so good” 

Clarke wasn’t sure whether to bring it up but just went for it “what about your leg? It’s hard enough for the rest of us, surely you’re feeling it 10 times over?” 

“I admit, it does hurt, but I knew what I was getting into” Raven smiled “physio is more a bitch than ever though” she shrugged “but I didn’t want to pass up the chance of a lifetime, you know?”

She did. And she hummed her agreement, and changed the path of the conversation “So what’s Roan like to work with, I get the impression you might be fighting with him over mirror space?”

“Ha ha, too true, he’s dying for a legit opportunity to whip his top off and get those pecs out” she rolled her eyes “he has a banging bod to be fair ….. if that’s your thing” quickly continuing after a slug of beer, “though I get the impression he’s not as impressive as a certain Ms Woods?!” 

Clarke tried to seem surprised but couldn’t help but smile “that obvious huh?!” and hid behind her own pint glass, oh, this IPA was good. 'Join The Kew' the glass said (she quickly added that to 'fav IPAs' on her phone. For future reference)

“Umm yeah, Griffin. Like I said earlier, the drool kinda gave it away” 

She might as well be honest “Fuck Reyes, dunno how I’m going to cope, I couldn’t tear my eyes away from her, and she was flirty back” she paused “at least I’m fairly sure I didn’t imagine it” a little doubt sneaking in as she rewound a few hours.

Raven gave her a knowing look “seemed like a two way street to me Griff,” she hesitated “but you’ll have to deal with Señor Superglue first” 

“Urgh, what did I ever see in him?” Clarke whined into her beer. 

“Don’t beat yourself up babe, that’s a problem for tomorrow, for now let’s celebrate our magnificent dancing performance on live TV!!” and stood up, shouted ‘cheers’ to the bar in general, and downed one of four shots which had magically arrived on their table “c’mon Griff, bottoms up”

The rest of the evening passed in much the same way and as Clarke hopped out of the taxi, feeling nicely lubed and content with her earlier performance. Her bed was a very welcome sight, and she was so happy to just roll in, not even checking her silenced phone for messages, conking out within minutes of her head hitting the pillow. 

********

Clarke was easing into her Sunday around 11am with some coffee, toast, and a replay of last night’s Strictly so was less than impressed when loud and determined knocking started just as the theme tune started to roll. 

“Clarke, seriously, let me in, I can hear you’re there” and the blonde sighed, pushed herself up from the couch and moved towards the door. 

“What is it Finn, we have no plans today?” opening the door to find him looking annoyed and glaring back at her. 

“Where did you go last night? You didn’t reply to any of my messages” and he pushed by Clarke into the flat. “I phoned, left you messages, even whatsapp-ed you! Then this morning I wake up to see you and Reyes all over Instagram together. Are you cheating on me Clarke, are you fucking that stargazing lunatic, right under my nose?” moving nearer to the blonde, shaking his finger at her “because it’s not on, I will not be made a fool of. Wait … is she still here?!” and he stomped off towards the bedroom, ignoring Clarke and her look of sheer befuddlement.

“Finn! Finn!” she yelled after him and followed him through to her room. “What the hell?” finding him slouched on the end of her bed, head in his hands. 

“I’m sorry Clarke, I was just worried about you” he tried to explain “I don’t want to lose you”

“I’m not yours to lose!” Clarke had calmed a little after his outburst but was still cheesed off, if anything this little display proved she was right about him. He looked up and she continued “I want you to leave, what we had is over, you’re acting like a total bonehead.”

“What?” 

“Up and out, now!”

“Clarke, please … “

“Now, before I phone security or the police!”

He got up off the bed and moved towards the door before turning round “Clarke, don’t do this, I love you. I don’t understand”

She sighed, “Finn, you need to leave, I’m sorry but it’s over, and I don’t want you to contact me again” 

Just then there was a noise from the Living area and Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, Octavia, thank fuck. 

Octavia was Clarke’s closest friend and they were both primarily based in LA. As luck would have it, they both had offers of work in London this year. When they realised the situation they jumped at the chance and were renting flats in the same building. It was like having a piece of home away from home. 

“Clarkey! I’m ready to pick apart your performance and … lust over Linky!” she stopped, “Clarke …. surely you’re out of bed by now?” and she wandered into the Hallway to find a defeated looking Finn and a pissed off Clarke standing there.

“Hi O, Finn was about to leave” 

“Can I call you later?” Finn tried a last ditch attempt as Octavia looked on.

“No, Finn. I’ve made myself clear, you need to leave, now” and the blonde looked at him and pushed him gently in the direction of the door. Octavia moved out of the way to let him past. “And I think you should delete my number and contact info”

He just nodded as he made his way out the front door.

“Bloody hell Clarke, are you okay?” Octavia asked, after the door closed and clicked behind him. She moved to her side and pulled her into a hug “did something happen, did he hurt you?” she said looking closely at Clarke for signs of anything that might be wrong.

“No, babe, nothing like that” she sighed “like I told you he’d become a little possessive and jealous but it has escalated recently and, well, it’s over.”

“Right” Clarke noticed she didn’t look disappointed “Let’s forget the douche and concentrate on the fit bods you’ve befriended on this practically pornographic television programme. I brought pastries, oh and your soy cap” Octavia grinned, plonked herself on the couch in prime viewing position and concentrated her gaze on the flat screen television. “C’mon Griff, get your ass in gear”

Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes feeling more relaxed already “Thanks O, but it is not ‘pornographic’, it’s family entertainment!”

“Yeah right. There was nothing family related going through my head when I set eyes upon your dancing instructor. When are you introducing me?” Clarke was about to interject when she continued with a raised eyebrow “Oh and admitting your penchant for being tied up? I nearly wet myself, plus those twins of yours, I was worried they were going to make an unscheduled appearance” 

Clarke rolled her eyes and brushed over the last comments but wasn’t surprised in the least about her opinion of Lincoln. He was just O’s type, muscly but not brash, and she’d done a little investigation to find out he was indeed single.

“All in good time” she winked at her “don’t want you distracting him and ruining my chances of winning the glitter ball trophy” she sat down with her coffee and dug around in the bakery bag. “You think you can hold off 10 minutes while I grab a shower, I’d like to get out of these pj’s”

Octavia threw an exaggerated groan in her direction “10 minutes, I’m timing you. And no brunch until you get back” she grabbed the bag from a hastily departing Clarke “vite! vite!”

********

The viewing was dissected in great detail. Rewound at leisure. Clarke realised she was totally done for when ‘the Lexa effect’ reoccurred. Typically Octavia noticed and wonderful, now she’d get ribbed from O and Raven. She made a mental note to keep those two apart for as long as possible. 

However, that looked like being a week at the most as Octavia managed to wangle Clarke’s audience tickets from her for Saturday’s show. For ‘support’ obviously, more like to ogle and get an intro to Lincoln. She was about as subtle in her admiration as Clarke had been of Lexa. And that wasn’t saying much. As for support, Clarke was inclined to agree with O’s earlier comment that the twins might need more of it. Bouncy was an understatement.

Octavia had left and just as she was dreaming about when she’d see Lexa next, and debating re-watching her Argentine tango (for tips obviously …) her phone rang. 

“Hey Lincoln, I was just thinking about you” not too far from the truth.

“Hi Clarke, nice to know!” he chuckled “good thoughts I hope?” 

“More like hobbling about and cursing you for what you’ve done to my delicate little feet” 

He laughed again “you should be steeping them in salted water like I told you. And get some massages arranged for during the week” he paused “I wanted to confirm you’d be ready for 9am tomorrow at the studio?” 

She exaggerated a groan “torture week 2” but smiled “what’s in store for us this week?”

“Quickstep. As you are well aware Ms Griffin. You hoping it’d been changed?”

“Hell yeah, could you not tell from our one and only ‘practice’ the other day” she sat back on the couch and sighed “any preparation you want me to do tonight?” 

“Won’t do any harm to research on-line, I’ll send you some links, but try and rest up, nothing strenuous. Oh, and we have an appearance on ‘It Takes Two’ booked for Tuesday night” he paused “your work schedule much the same as last week?” 

“Yes, thankfully, just the promos for the drama and a few guest appearances. I was hoping you might accompany me to the Friday launch party? Be my arm candy? Do a little schmoozing? Jump on the social media bandwagon?”

“I think I can squeeze that in, assuming you dedicate yourself fully during the week!” he laughed and Clarke giggled “see you tomorrow, don’t be late”

And with another goodbye Clarke hung up. 

Research huh? I wonder what might happen if she googled Lexa Woods and quickstep together ….

Two hours later and Clarke was tucked back up under her duvet. Her research had resulted in a little more action than she’d anticipated. Unfortunately it was only with her vibrator but a certain brunette featured prominently on her tongue and in her thoughts. What was it about this woman that caused these overwhelming responses in Clarke? And if a sole peck on the cheek had these results what on earth would more interaction do? She shivered at the very idea and decided an early night would be a good plan.

********

Tuesday 26th September : Early evening at the BBC studio

Clarke was in a state of heightened anticipation. Ever since she’d discovered Lexa and the Greek Lizard were going to be on the same show she’d be unable to concentrate on anything else. And that, much to Lincoln’s frustration, meant the learning of the quickstep. 

“Clarke!” for someone with the patience of a saint, Lincoln was being severely tested “what the hell is with you today? Yesterday you were picking it up fine style, and today it’s like you’ve gone two steps back” he looked at her with a little concern, “are you alright?”

“Aaarrrggghhhh. I can’t seem to get my feet to work today” she fell onto the couch with a huff “it’s like they’re not attached to the rest of my body, and my brain is on overload” 

“Okay kiddo, calm down, we’re good. We have 4 days. But the powers that be requested a quick snippet for tonight’s show, an update of how we’re going. And we don’t have much to show them” he rubbed his hand over his shaven head and looked down at her. 

“Right, let’s give it another burl, I can focus” she got up determinedly and got into hold. Thankfully she did not notice a certain brunette peering through the window in the studio door. Because that would have caused a total breakdown …

********  
Forty minutes later.

“So Clarke, did you enjoy your first dance?” the presenter asked as Clarke and Lincoln sat upon the couch. 

“Hi Zoe, well, truth be told, I was in a bit of a tizzy, but Lincoln helped me chill” she smiled “he exudes a very calming aura” she laughed and could see Lincoln roll his eyes “and as soon as I set foot on the dance floor, I felt myself relax” she added “became serene almost”

Lincoln nearly choked “serene, you?!” Clarke gave him a mock annoyed poke and he continued “but this one here did me proud” he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. 

“And Lincoln, are you enjoying your third season with us?” 

He nodded “I love it, it’s a change of pace in my regular schedule, and my partners have been incredible to work with” he paused and removed his arm from Clarke “so far at least!”  
Zoe added “and you must know you are a huge hit with the ladies … “ Lincoln turned tomato red. Clarke laughed that deep husky laugh of hers.

“Aw, cripes, you’re embarrassing him there Zoe!”

“I can assure you, this woman is enough to keep me on my toes at the moment” Lincoln chirped in and patted Clarkes knee.

“So you’re saying you guys are an item … ?” Zoe asked, intrigued at this turn of events.

Clarke could simultaneously see and hear Lincoln choking at the idea. She laughed “Whoa there Ballster, not at all!” she turned to her partner “can't say I appreciate the distressed look on your face there big guy, I’m a catch” winking at him. 

Zoe clearly decided to save him, “Okay then, lets move on and have a look at how your quickstep is developing” and the video shot less than an hour ago started to play.

While the footage played, the make-up artist appeared and brushed everyone up a little, Clarke and Lincoln got shooed down the couch and before they knew it, back on air.

“That quickstep looks promising –“ 

“It’s only day two Zoe so we’ve got a long way to go yet, but Clarke is doing well” 

“Lincoln is being kind, I have two left feet today! But we’re working on it” Clarke added with a smile.

Zoe glimpsed at her ipad, “Clarke and Lincoln will be quick-stepping to “Pencil Full of Lead” by Paolo Nutini,” and we all look forward to that.” Zoe paused “My final guests this evening are the one and only Grecko and his dance partner Lexa Woods!” and she stood up as the pair appeared from backstage, “welcome and take a seat here folks,” kissing them both twice on their cheeks.

“First time on the ‘It Takes Two’ couch for the two of you, how are you enjoying it so far? Grecko?” 

Clarke immediately zoned out. Lexa was sitting next to her. Lexa’s ankle was brushing against her leg. She looked down, whoa, nice ankle. Delicate, tanned. Nice calf too for that matter, hmm, her gaze travelled up, those jeans are incredible. When Lexa turned and gave her a smile, Clarke knew she was caught gaping at her then overcompensated by grinning back like a total dipstick. Reign it in Griff, reign it in. People are watching. Your mother might be watching.

“And Lexa, welcome to the Strictly family! I hope you are finding your feet okay?”

“Hi Zoe, yes, everyone has been extremely friendly. Ms Griffin here even offered me some tips!” Lexa smirked at Clarke as she answered “although there hasn’t been an opportunity for that yet”

Zoe looked slightly perplexed but continued “You’ve done two seasons of Dancing With the Stars over in California is that right?”

“Yes, it was an incredible experience, I made it to the final both years, but this is ‘the big one’ so I’m incredibly happy to be over here in London” pausing “but clearly, very unfortunate circumstances” she turns to the camera and says seriously “hope the ankle heals soon Ivanka” giving a thumbs up. 

Ankle. Fuck sake. As if she needed reminding Clarke took another glance down at Lexas'. How can one tiny ankle in a one little Tom look so sexy, wait, make that two ankles in a pair of Toms. Hmm. Clarke couldn't help but bite her lip. Lincoln nudged her to pay attention. 

“And how about your partner Grecko here? You seem to be gelling together well, 31 was a spectacular score for week one, joint top of the leader board!” Grecko smiled that cocky smile of his and jumped in before Lexa had a chance to respond “Match made in heaven Zoe. I’ve got the raw ingredients, Lexa has the skills, easy on the eye” he actually stopped and winked at her and “she’s not afraid to get me licked into shape … if you get my drift”

Poor Zoe was left speechless again and Clarke was less than impressed at his innuendo. What a numpty this dude was turning out to be. She didn't envy Lexa having to deal with him day in and day out.  
Lexa jumped in “he’s messing around. However, I won’t be adverse to introducing unconventional methods to find his full potential. I'm not afraid of hard work and I don’t like to be on the losing team!” 

“Thank you Lexa, now lets have a look at your Cha Cha Cha” and with that Zoe breathed a sigh of relief as the video rolled. 

As the video finished, the presenter wandered off to another part of the studio, talking to the camera and wrapping the show up. The four guests stood up from the couch, Lexa and Lincoln discussing something while Grecko tried to make small talk with Clarke.

“So, Clarke Griffin, what is it you do then?” she did her best not to roll her eyes, my god this guy really was clueless, had he done no background research into his competitors? Actually, nope, probably not. Cocky clown.

“Little bit of acting here and there, few fingers in a few pies” 

“Ah, yeah, someone did say you were the next big thing to come out of Oz” he paused and gave her a look, “the next Kylie?”

Pffft, bloody cheek. Clarke loves Kylie as much as the next Aussie, but she's getting on for 20 years older than her. Is she still all people think when they hear 'Australian actress'.

“I'm myself, 100% unique” she added “the one and only” smirked at him, then spinning around moved towards Lexa and Lincoln.

They noticed her approach, “Clarke, Lexa was asking if we could get together, she thinks Grecko would benefit from a male perspective before tackling any lifts etc” he paused and Lexa smiled, “we've got time next week. It might help you to get Lexa's perspective on some moves too. She could go over the steps you've been struggling with?”

“Ha ha, sure, I need all the help I can get!” she laughed “sounds good” understatement of the millennium. “Assuming that we'll make it through the public vote on Saturday ...”

“Of course you will” the brunette seems pretty confident “I saw some of your run through earlier, you're progressing well, four days to smooth out the hard edges” 

She did?

“I told you today was a blip. Everyone has them” Lincoln smiled at them both.

“Okay then guys, it's a date. Lincoln, I have your number” Lexa made a move to leave “We have to head off, Grecko has a 'gig' of some sort to attend in a nightclub in Soho. I'm going to attempt to fit in some dancing in his breaks” she didn't look very hopeful “he's a night owl.”

“Good luck with that Woods!” Lincoln added, and extended his arm around Clarkes shoulder “I'm glad Clarke here has a more leisurely lifestyle”

“You calling me an old lady?” Clarke poked him in mock seriousness. “He's right, not complaining. There's a massage and bubble bath on my agenda for tonight” she gave Lexa a look “I'll think about you at that nightclub while I'm soaking with my glass of wine … “ 

“Um huh” Lincoln cleared this throat.

“Did I say wine, I meant cup of tea” she made a face at Lexa to say 'yeah right'.

“Sounds like a perfect way to unwind, I'm envious. I shall think of you too” she winked at Clarke. “goodnight guys, see you tomorrow for the group practice?” she looked at Lincoln who nodded, “and you Saturday on Clarke”

“Great, see you then” and they all headed off in their separate directions.

********

“So, you like Lexa huh?”

Clarke and Lincoln were sharing a home.

“Oh no, not you too” she groaned “Am I so obvious? I have no game whatsoever!” she cries dramatically throwing her arms up. “Wait, do you think SHE knows?”

“Mmmmm” he considers, “uh yes, I think she probably has an inkling. It's not a bad thing Clarke. She seemed flirty back” Clarke sighed. Lincoln added “She's got a lot going for her, I can see the attraction ...” he sat back.

“Oi, I saw her first” Clarke proclaimed and swatted at him across the back seat.

“Chill Griffin, I'm winding you up. She's not my type, plus I've vowed never to date dancers again. Too high maintenance” it was clear he was speaking from experience “and I don't think it's a secret that I'm not her 'type' either” 

“Well, now we have that sorted, no more teasing” 

The rest of the short journey was taken up discussing the next few days timetable and areas needed to work on. Lincoln also passed on some healthy snack and recipe ideas as he'd seen some of the blondes eating habits and was frankly appalled. They made arrangements to meet in the morning and Clarke was dropped off at the masseuse who was fortuitously located at the spa only a block from her flat. It was very handy. An hour of massage, then that bath. Plus, one (large) glass of (medicinal) Malbec never harmed anyone, right? 

********

Friday 29th September : Premiere of Clarke's Film

Wednesday and Thursday passed without much fanfare. No contact from Finn (thank goodness, Clarke had worried he wouldn't give up easily) and no contact from Lexa either. This was not surprising, they were both extremely busy, and although she wanted to see the brunette, Clarke realised she was a distraction and she needed to concentrate. 

Friday afternoon found the dancing duo at Elstree for a full run through on the set. And they completed it in a smooth and methodical manner. A bit too easy Clarke thought. Anyway, Lincoln seemed sufficiently pleased … it was now 8pm and she was standing (looking fabulous in a Carolina Herrera gown) on a red carpet in Leicester Square, with Lincoln (also looking fabulous in his tux).

She was excited about this film. It was her first major foray onto the big screen. And although she didn't have the starring role, it had been the most challenging experience of her professional life. When she was given the script she felt an affinity to this part, and when she got it, had applied herself fully, putting four months of blood sweat and tears into it. So, although she was all smiles and her chatty, teasing self for the interviews, inside she was in a flurry of nerves.

It felt altogether different from the nerves she felt at the top of the Strictly stairs the week before, but just as intense. It mattered what people thought of this film, she wanted people to connect to it like she had herself.

As they pulled away from the media and entered the theatre, they collected some fizz from a waiter and mingled with Clarke's co-stars. She could see Lincoln was a little star struck. It's not everyday you meet Charlize Theron. But he'd known she'd be there just as he knew Kevin Spacey and Martin Freeman would be. It was when he spotted Lena Headey he turned into a total fanboy.

He nudged Clarke and said, louder than intended “is that, is that, is that …. “ and Clarke laughed. 

“Yep, sure is. Game of Thrones fan?” when she looked at him, he was still gaping at the actress. “Don't blame you man, I felt much the same when I met her too. I'll introduce you after, if you promise to at least try and be cool.” 

He nodded and turned trying to stop the staring before the object of his affection noticed. “I can be cool” he said, as much to himself as to Clarke. 

“Time to take our seats, wish me luck” she downed the rest of her flute and grabbed another “liquid courage. At least the alcohol can't affect my performance tonight, its already in the bag.”  
Lincoln gave her a nudge and a grin “no worries kiddo, I have every faith you've got this nailed” she took his elbow and moved up the stairs. At least Strictly was helping with the long dress, high heels, negotiating the stairs skills. Not an easy feat. 

It's difficult to be unbiased about a film you're starring in, I think any actor will agree, but Clarke found watching this one overwhelming on a new scale. She wished her Dad was alive and able to see her finally 'making it' in the big leagues. She realised that the trauma surrounding his death gave her a place to pull raw emotion from and that she had used that to portray this character. A reason she felt so personally drawn to it initially. She also knew he would have been incredibly proud and made a mental note to call her Mom later. She felt the need to check in. 

When the credits started to roll and the applause began, she felt Lincoln stand up next to her and he leaned down with a kiss to her cheek and congratulations. And she could tell they were genuine. The two of them had really clicked as friends in the last month, and Clarke appreciated his support. 

“Incredible Griff, just incredible” he looked like it had made a proper impact on him and that was Clarke's aim “god, you know how to make a grown man cry … in more ways than one” he added with a smirk “seriously, Clarke, that was astounding”

She blushed under his praise and felt tears well up herself. Stood up and gave him a hug “thank you Linc, means a lot”

“But no more booze. We have a big day tomorrow”

“Whoa, that was a short celebration! It fine, I needed the Dutch courage beforehand but all good now” she then informed hime “I will be having a few tomorrow after the show!”

“Fair enough! Now I believe you promised me an introduction …. “ 

She rolled her eyes but complied and they left around an hour later (because they knew they had to) aiming to be fresh for the next day. Clarke did phone her Mom on the way home, after Lincoln was deposited en-route. Abby Griffin was already awake and enjoying her Saturday morning in Melbourne. And when she picked up, the blonde didn't realise how much she'd missed hearing her voice. 

They chatted while Clarke got home, got into her pj's and ready for bed. Discussing the film, a little chat about her Dad and also Strictly. Which led Abby onto an announcement of her own. 

“So, honey I have a few months off work” 

“What? You, the workaholic?” Clarke was honestly taken aback.

“Yes” she dragged it out “Well, I have a research project I'm excited to take part in, and … it involves a trip to London.”

“You're coming here? Mom! Really? When?”

“Middle of October, so in 3 weeks or so, you think there's room in that flat of yours for an oldie? I promise not to cramp your style” Abby added with a laugh “but the hospital will put me up in a hotel if you'd rather, for a week at least”

“Don't be silly Mom, I'd love to have you here. This has topped off what has been an amazing day for me. I'm so happy” and she could feel the tears starting again.

“Aw, baby, don't cry.” of course her Mom could sense the tears coming even from the other side of the world. “Get yourself off to bed, I can't wait to see this quickstep of yours. And maybe we can talk again at the beginning of the week?” 

“Totally. I love you Mom, I'm excited to see you and show you around London” 

“I want to see you dance at the live show! So work hard and don't get voted off!” she laughed “I'll email you my travel plans in the meantime, I love you too honey, sweet dreams”

“Night Mom” and Clarke fell into the best night's sleep she'd had in ages. Dreaming of collecting her best supporting actress Oscar, Lexa sitting in the audience cheering her on …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find 'Join the Kew' craft beer at www.kewbrewery.co.uk
> 
> https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/tinaarena/chains.html
> 
> This is 'Lincoln' doing a Rumba. Think similar dance but with Chains (and maybe ignore the splits, not sure Clarke would manage that week 1...)  
> https://youtu.be/l-aYnpSiYYs


	2. Pencil Full Of Lead (Quickstep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's week two of the competition and there will be an elimination, can our girls survive? Plus there's an after party ...

Saturday 30th September

Clarke woke to the divine unrivalled aroma of freshly cooked bacon. She was hoping it was Octavia in her kitchen and not just another (optimistic but credible) dream, or that it was permeating through the wall from her neighbours Kitchen.  
Either would now be hugely disappointing. She now needed a warm, bacon roll with ketchup. Nothing else would suffice.

As she lay there contemplating her options, she heard 'singing' from the living area. Definitely Octavia. Confirmed by a very cheery greeting for so early in the morning (oh it was 9.30am, that was some good sleeping) “bacon Clarkey, you've two minutes or I'm eating it all myself”

She jumped up and wandered through her flat looking pretty dishevelled but not caring. It was only O (she'd witnessed much, much worse) plus she had bacon, and coffee. Good coffee by the smell of it. Clarke smiled, her friend was a godsend.

She found her sitting on the couch watching what looked like Sarah Silverman on Netflix.

“It’s on the counter Griff. We've still half an hour to Saturday Kitchen so I'm re-watching this, it's hilarious” she smiled then heard a particularly graphic one liner about Barbie “though maybe not great while we're munching, I'll switch it over” she watched the blonde dive straight into the food “feeling good this morning? How did the première go?”

“Thanks babe, just what the doctor ordered,” she signalled her breakfast, “and yeah it was great, still on a bit of a high actually, I can't wait for you to see it, we'll have to make a trip to the cinema soon”

“Well if you'd taken me instead of that stud muffin, I could've given you my expert opinion already”

“And if you hadn't been filming until midnight then you could've been there! Why are you up so early, you must be shattered?”

“Too excited Griff! I can't wait to see those hips of yours 'in action' and you've remembered about introducing me to said stud?” she looked so hopeful Clarke didn't make fun of her, just rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, I haven't forgotten”

“Do you think the camera will pan to me when they introduce you, as your 'friend/family' in the audience”

Clarke laughed “probably” she added “especially with your celebrity status. They might even sit down next to you and have a quick live chat” knowing they did that sometimes.

“Oh. In that case I'd better rack my brains for nice things to say about you” Clarke glared at her before swatting half heartedly in her direction, Octavia laughed.

“Anyway, I have things to do and people to see Griff. I wanted to make sure you were fully nourished for the day ahead” she paused “you ready to reacquaint yourself with the goddess of the tango?!” she batted her eyelashes at her.

“I was going to invite you to the after party but if you're going to be like that … “

“No, no, I'll behave!”

“Thought you might say that! Shoo then, I need to get ready, I'm already late” she added standing up with her “thanks for waking me up, and here's the tickets” she handed them over and gave her a hug “I'll see you later”

“Yep, I'll text you babe, oh I thought I'd bring Monty, that okay?”

“Of course, no probs” she liked Monty and had worked with him herself a few times. She admired his patience working with actors. She was sure it wasn't as easy as it looked.

And with that Clarke was left alone. All she needed to do was to get shower and dress in something decent enough for the party later, and not be distracted by Saturday Kitchen. For someone who didn't cook much herself, she loved a cooking programme. Saying that, today none of the guests really took her interest, the guest host wasn't very engaging, and Nigella wasn't on for ages, so she turned it off and put some music on.

********

One hour to show time :

“Hello Clarke, you're looking lovely this evening” she recognised that voice. Lexa Woods. Oh no, why now. Why when she was wearing the most ridiculous all in one underwear arrangement and had a dress part way over her head. She cringed. And tried to salvage the situation.

“Lexa, how could you possibly recognise me?” and as the dress moved into place, she turned round and smirked at her, noticing Lexa's eyes directed right at her chest.

“Um, huh” Lexa met her gaze. Caught. Green, oh so green. When did green become her favourite colour? Uh, last Saturday Griff. Lexa stuttered out “You are very memorable, plus it says 'Clarke Griffin' and 'Raven Reyes' on your door. I knew it wasn't Reyes”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, she's um, hasn't the same--- uh um I met her in the hallway”

“Right, I believe you” she smiled at her, “so how's it going?”

“Good, good I think” she paused, “I was just passing, and I thought I'd ask if you'd be at the after party later? I'm in dire need of a drink. And some sane company. Decent conversation. I don't know that many people, well, I know a few dancers but still, it would be lovely if you were going to be there, and Lincoln too obviously. I know ...”

Clarke listened as Lexa rambled on. It was adorable. Clearly the twins worked their magic yet again. (she'd thank them later) She decided to put the other woman out of her misery “Lexa, stop” and she did, looking Clarke in the eye “yes, I'll be going, and I look forward to seeing you there, but for now, could you help me with this?” motioning to the dress “I can't reach and as you noticed Raven has gone AWOL”

Lexa moved forward and slowly pulled the zip up the back of Clarke's dress clipping it into place at the top. “You look stunning Clarke”

“Thank you Lexa, you look very striking too” another understatement. There are no words to describe how beautiful this woman is, none. For the first time, the blonde let herself look down Lexa's toned figure and whoa, she really shouldn't have. Perfect tanned legs were on display and they were long, so long. Hmm. And so close, she could almost touch them---

“Clarke” Lexa's voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Yes” she stuttered out in reply.

“I said I'll see you later? I'm sure you'll be amazing, try and stay focused” she added. Part in jest but also knowing that was half the trick in this business.

“You too” and she stuck her head round the door “although am sure you don't need it” she murmured having no shame in watching that ethereal ass disappear down the corridor.

“Urgh, how the tables turned there” she muttered to herself “get your game face on Griff”.

********

“Sadly for one couple it will all come to an end this weekend” the audience 'booed' at that “all of tonight's scores will be added to last weeks, giving each couple a new total. Let’s take a look at the current leader board … “

All the couples were gathered on the dance floor for the start of the show but migrated up to the balcony to observe, except the pair due to dance first. Clarke and Lincoln were on sixth this week, so not too long to wait. She'd rather get it over with.

Raven and Roan were up second so she'd watch them before going for pre-dance prep. The first couple were dreadful. No way around it. The guy was a past it 60-ish comedian/presenter trying to re-energise his career. The fake tan was WAY over the top and frankly, Clarke thought he might be a goner. Clearly his dance partner was trying her best but didn't have much to work with.

“I'm glad I didn't get him” the melodic tones of Lexa whispered near her ear “Grecko has his faults” she paused for effect “but he at least has rhythm”

“Hmm. I'm sure with your talents you could have kneaded something out of him” Clarke purred back at her. Having Lexa leaning so close was making her tingle.

“Even I might have struggled with that one!” the brunette laughs, “everyone has their limits.” And they watched on as the duo got a score of 14. “Harsh but fair” whispered Lexa. “But I feel for Echo, she's new too.”

“I'm glad you won't be leaving this weekend” Clarke announced without thinking (did she actually say that out loud?)

“Oh really? And why is that”

Oops “shh, Lexa” thankfully the introduction of Raven and Roan was a distraction “Raven is up” she didn't need to look to know Lexa was wearing that sexy little smirk of hers.

Ravens dance was impressive. If you didn't know about her leg, you would never guess.

“Whooooooop, whooooop” Clarke gave them a cheer. And it seemed the audience and judges appreciated it too. Before they heard their scores, Lincoln appeared and shuffled her off to get ready.

“We'll continue this later Clarke, knock 'em dead” and Lexa winked at her. Actually winked.

The blonde just smiled and followed Lincoln in a little daze. Focus, focus, FOCUS.

********

On the floor now, dancing the quickstep, it's international movie star Clarke Griffin and her partner Lincoln De Silva. The band started and they were off. And the quick step is certainly that, no time to second think it. Clarke loves the lyrics to this song and she was glad Lincoln valued and considered her input when selecting music for the dances. Just like acting, if the music has meaning to her, she feels more connected to it. Feels more invested in the outcome. And anything that gives her more motivation is welcome.

A little stumble knocked her off a little but she managed to recover and Lincoln managed to convey with his eyes and a small nod that they were back on track. The rest of the dance went well and before she knew it, it was over. What a relief, she was knackered. Why did Lincoln have to introduce all those obstacles? Easily seen he isn't the one in heels. He took her hand and steered her over towards the judges.

“Now Clarke, we chatted to your friend Ms Octavia Blake a little earlier” Octavia stood and gave her a thumbs up. Clarke laughed as best she could as she was still panting heavily “and she said that you were having an amazing time here on Strictly”

Clarke took a deep breath “Is that all she said? I was expecting the worst! I guess this is a family show and we're before the watershed” she paused and got a bit of a laugh “it's hard work, but I'm loving it, although, not sure my feet will ever be the same again” that was true. 

“I think we can see that you're giving it your all” Tess agreed.

“However can you tell?!” Clarke responded raising her eyebrow, but still slightly out of puff. Lincoln jumped in “we're working on her endurance training Tess, less burgers, more bananas!”

“Oi, you're supposed to be on my side” but she laughed it off and they listened to the comments from the judges which were mainly positive. At least this week she couldn't be accused of 'smouldering looks' she didn't have a chance. They were praised on 'fluidity' and although Lincoln was accused of going an unconventional path with the choreography, it seemed to be an overall success.

Again Lincoln lavished praise on her, they got 27, which was great and an improvement on the week before. After that the elation set in. Surely they'd be safe with that, the thought of having to do it all again in the dance off was not appealing.

Raven gave her a crushing hug after the cameras moved onto the next couple, “Snap, Griff, we got 27 too. High five” Clarke complied and Raven looked stoked “congrats Reyes, I saw your waltz, it was incredible.”

Raven grinned at her “what a feeling huh?”

The next few dances passed in a bit of a blur. Raven did seem very interested in the dance between the goalkeeper and his partner. Clarke quickly realised it wasn't the goalie she was eyeing up. And took a bit of a punt.

“Anya is fit” Clarke announced.

“Clearly Griffin, she's a professional dancer” but Clarke saw the slight blush on her friends cheeks as she continued “she's really nice too, was helping me with some steps and also with physio tips”

“Yeah? That's nice of her” Clarke smiled “I haven't spoken to her much to be honest, there doesn't seem to have been much opportunity to meet everyone yet”

“Roan is her professional partner so we rehearse at the same studio,” she added “she's got a very dry and sarcastic sense of humour, and doesn't take any crap”

“Sounds a bit like you Reyes” she bumped her hip and they focused their attention back on the show.

********

Grecko and Lexa's Cha Cha Cha was the last dance of the evening and although good, didn't get quite as good a response from the judges as the previous week. Saying that, a 26 was still better than most and they'd be safe. But Clarke reckoned Grecko might be in for a roasting if Lexa's facial expression was anything to go by.

To Clarke at that moment, it just made her hotter. She wouldn't mind being commanded around by her. Wherever and whenever she chose.

The professionals got together and did another show stopping group performance, Emeli Sande sang her new song and before they knew it they were all paired up and awaiting the dreaded results. It's not until that music starts that you realise how dramatic and nerve racking it is. Lexa, Raven and their partners both got through in the first part of the results with surprise, surprise Fake Tan Man in the danger zone. There was a bit of a lull and some chat and then back to the doom, doom, doom.

Lincoln held her securely round the waist the whole time (all minute and a half that felt like an hour) and it was just as well as Clarke's legs were jelly. Thankfully they were announced as survivors quickly and she jumped up into Lincoln's arms. The other couple in the dance off were that wooden breakfast television presenter and her partner, and it was close but they made a bit of a tit of their dance so the Orange OAP lives to dance another week.

Clarke hadn't been too invested in the result but put on her best sympathetic face as they gathered in the middle to say farewell.

********

“PAAAAARTAYY” Clarke's face lit up as Octavia and Monty made their way over and there were hugs all round.

“You were fabulous Clarke, it was all so fast” Monty congratulated her with wide eyes.

“I've never seen you move at speed Griff, could hardly believe it” Octavia added in. Quite seriously.

Lincoln had approached unnoticed “It took a lot of work!” but he put one big muscular arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

“Yes, yes. I'm unfit. I'm aware” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Guys this is Lincoln De Silva, you might be familiar with his work” she added “Linc these are my good friends, Monty Green, and the shining light of my life, Octavia Blake”

They all shook hands, Octavia giving Clarke a look but then gravitating towards the athletic looking man in front of her. Give him his due, Lincoln was a strapping example of male beauty as well as being a genuinely great guy. She could see where O's attraction lay.

As much as Clarke admired him she was also relieved there was no sexual chemistry between the two of them. It would have made for an impossible situation. She knows there are lots of couples who do get together after dancing together, but it was hard enough without adding all the emotional extras that go with a relationship.

She listened to Octavia speak to Lincoln “so you're the miracle worker then? I've been eager to meet you in person” she could see poor Lincoln blush already but her sympathy didn't last long “it's a hard job but someone has to do it” Octavia laughed and Lincoln joined in. He was already looking at her with affection.

“All right guys, enough” she looked down at her dress “time to get out of this corset. O, can you and Monty entertain yourselves while we get sorted out? Should only be 20 minutes or so, and I can point you in the direction of the bar-----”

“Lead on McDuff” Clarke rolled her eyes “take me to the tequila” Octavia was unbelievable.

“Did someone say tequila?”

Oh no, already. And yes, it was indeed Raven Reyes, changed and ready for action. What was she, Speedy Gonzales?!

“Octavia, Monty, this is Raven. I have a feeling you'll hit it off” the blonde feared for the repercussions of this introduction but it was inevitable “good luck Monty” she gave the guy a pat on his shoulder before hurrying off to change. Hopefully somebody from wardrobe were still around to help her out of this contraption.

********

It was at the most, twenty five minutes later. How were they all here before her?

“Hurry up Griff, where have you been?”

Octavia, Monty, Raven, Lincoln, Lexa, Anya, a decent gathering of the other contestants and dancers, a couple of judges, the presenters and as far as Clarke could see, most of the production crew were all crammed into the (not huge) bar.

“Everyone, listen up please” Tess shouted from on top of a chair, then continued as a hush fell over the gathering “we always have a bit of a get together at the beginning of a new season. Mainly so everyone can get acquainted. It's a little later than usual as unfortunately Nia here has already departed” everyone raised their glasses in her direction “but lets celebrate the new season and have a good night. Cheers” and with that (and the help of two male dancers), Tess made it back to ground level.

“Tequila to start with, really?” Clarke looked at Raven and Octavia with eyebrows raised and vague disapproval “I assumed you were kidding earlier.”

“Oh come on Griffin, let your hair down” Lexa chirped in.

“You too, Woods?” Clarke laughed, Lexa already looked like she was a little on the tipsy side. And had indeed already let her hair down (all long and wavy and tossed over one shoulder) She was relaxed, and it was a very far cry from the uptight aura was directing at Grecko earlier “how many have you had?”

“Just a couple” she smiled “c'mon, I've been looking forward to this all week. One tequila then I'll buy you a more 'sensible' drink” that small cocky little smile was going to be the death of Clarke. Lexa handed Clarke the shot, then softly ran her hand up her arm, stopping at her elbow and holding it gently. She whisper in her ear “pretty please” she paused “for me?”

She was sure Lexa could feel the shiver that run through her. “I thought it was an open bar, so that's not much of an offer Woods?” she managed then downed the tequila anyway. By jingo, she need it now.

“Good girl” and Clarke trembled again. Whoa. What was going on. “It's the thought that counts?” Lexa continued, she was still very close. And Clarke was beginning to overheat.

“I could be persuaded towards a gin and tonic. Perhaps. If you're so kindly offering” Clarke wiggled her eyebrows at her “Hendricks if they have it” and Lexa smiled back at her “oh, but I guess it's free so I won't be too picky …“

“Your wish is my command, milady” she saluted her, “Be right back” and she headed into the crowd surrounding the bar.

“You look flushed Clarkey”

She whipped round. The newly founded terrible twosome, of course. They started making kissing sounds. My god. What age were they, how many tequilas had they had?! She’d left them for less than half an hour.

“How mature”

“Clarke loves Lexa!” Octavia continued to make kissing faces.

“Stop it, seriously guys. Shhh” god, it didn't matter how tipsy everyone was, she didn't want Lexa overhearing. Of course she didn't love her. She barely knew the woman.

Lexa sidled back towards them “Your Hendricks, Ms Griffin” she smiled. Anya had also made her way over and was chatting to Raven and Octavia so Clarke got the brunettes full attention for a minute or two.

Clarke took a long sip of her drink. Yummy, refreshing. “So, I 'finished' things with Finn. Made it very clear. Don't expect to see him again” Lexa raised an eyebrow again. She was an eyebrow expression virtuoso, “in case you wondered.”

“Hmm. Why would I wonder Clarke?” she was being teased. Clarke knew this, and continued to make it far too easy for her.

“You seemed interested last week?” the blonde retaliated.

Lexa moved closer. “I am” she paused “interested” and leaned towards her. Clarke thought for a prolonged second that she was actually going to kiss her. Right there in front of everyone. Realising in the nick of time that she was only tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Clarke just stared back at her for a few seconds, before smiling. She was about to speak when----

“So, ladies, what's the plan? We can't stay here all night” Lincoln and Monty had joined the throng.

Huh. Wasn’t he was supposed to have good timing. Didn't seem much like it at the moment.

“Clubbing?” Octavia suggested “anyone know the ‘in’ places to go? I'm haven't been here long enough to get the lay of the land” she looked at Lincoln hopefully.

“I know a few” he smiled “if you're all up for some more dancing?”

Clarke was about to complain until she caught Lexa's eye. Okay, possibly not the worst idea she's ever heard.

“Let’s finish our drinks and head into the West End then people” Raven seemed really eager.

********

Clarke found herself in a car with Octavia, Raven and Monty while Lincoln, Anya, Lexa and (possibly others, who knows) were in the car in front. Knowing it was going to take round 45 minutes, they’d (sensibly) grabbed a few beers for the trip. Clarke was simultaneously relieved and disappointed to be in a different car from Lexa. At least it gave her space to get her thoughts together.

As often is the case with good company and a few drinks, the car ride zoomed by, and they soon found themselves in a decent looking basement club somewhere in central London. It had seemed like a long night already but was barely gone midnight, so the night was young in clubbing terms.

They commandeered a couple of high top tables in the VIP area and ordered some drinks from a waiter. Clarke settled herself opposite Lexa and Anya who seemed to be bonding over the annoying traits of their ‘celebrity’ dancing partners.

The blonde listened in to their conversation, they were nearly shouting over the music, and found herself chuckling along. Lexa was so cute when she was complaining about Grecko and his ridiculous posturing. Even more so when she started to do impressions of him. It would seem he has a lot of faults. And it sounds like Anya’s partner had a similarly high opinion of himself.

“I hope Lincoln doesn’t have as many criticisms about me!”

“They’re all the same, huh Anya? Stars and their overinflated egos----- “

“Oi, Woods! I’ll have you know I’m very well rounded,” Lexa raised an eyebrow looked her over in her tight fitting shirt and skinny jeans, “well adjusted. Oh, you know what I mean!” Lexa and Anya laughed and the blonde joined in.

Raven plonked herself next to Clarke “Octavia doesn’t waste much time” she stated, taking a swig of her beer and nodding towards the dance floor. They all looked over in time to witness Octavia practically climbing Lincoln like a tree. He didn’t look opposed.

Clarke picked up her drink and had a sip “That’s O for you. She knows what she wants and goes right after it” peering at Lexa over the top of her glass. The stare she got back was heated to say the least.

“So Anya, you fancy showing me some of your moves?” Raven piped up “I’m sure there are things you could teach me that Roan can’t?!”

“Confident you can handle me Reyes?”

“Let’s find out” Raven extended her hand, which Anya readily accepted, and they disappeared off in the direction of the dance floor. Leaving only Clarke and Lexa at the table.

“I bet they’re not ‘moves’ we’ll be seeing on Strictly any time soon!” Clarke said, and got a laugh from the brunette. “How about you Woods? Going to give me a taster of what you’re capable of?”

The brunette made her way round and sat down Raven’s newly vacant stool. Making a show of crossing her long legs. Their knees brushing. Even through two layers of denim, it was enough for Clarke to lose her train of thought “You sure more dancing is what you want right now?” one day those eyebrows were going to disappear into her hairline and never reappear. It was akin to the worry Clarke had about her own eyes. She rolled them so often. A topic for another time perhaps.

“We are in a club” she paused “what are my other options?” she asked, and as she spoke, Clarke’s eyes made their way from Lexa’s intense emerald stare down to those gorgeous full, pouty lips before struggling to look back up again.

“Hmmm. There are a few”

“Care to share?”

And with that Lexa leaned in and pressed her lips onto Clarke’s. Only barely there. But it was enough for the blonde to recognise this could become an addiction. Lexa moved back and took a long pull of her cocktail through the straw, “something along those lines.” 

Clarke realised she’d have to make the next move if she wanted to repeat that experience. And oh how she did.

“I can work with that” and she threw caution to the wind, moving her hand to gently cup Lexa’s cheek. She took one more look at the darkening pupils now gracing Lexa’s eyes, and feeling the slight nod from the other woman moved in slowly and pressed their lips together once again. Oh so softly at first, then after feeling Lexa move, with a little more pressure. It was loud in the club but Clarke felt a tiny moan escape her own lips. Crikey. Belinda Carlisle was spot on. Heaven was indeed a place on earth and at the age of 28, Clarke Griffin had found it. And she had no intention of letting it go.

Lexa started to nip at her bottom lip and she opened up allowing her tongue the exploration it desired. Fuck. Clarke heard herself moan this time. She could feel the kiss everywhere. She dropped down off her stool and moved to stand between the other woman's legs, Lexa quickly uncrossing them to make space. Only barely managing without dislodging their mouths, Clarke’s other hand caressing the nape of Lexa’s neck as Lexa settled hands on Clarke’s waist. Their tongues battled together as hands begin to roam. Neither wanting to stop, but as air began to become an issue, Lexa retreated, resting their foreheads together.

When she then pulled back far enough to focus, Clarke could see how the kiss had affected Lexa too. She looked just as dazed as she felt. They smiled at each other. Call her a sap but this moment felt too special to be happening here in this dark, noisy club. She needed this woman alone.

“Yo! Finished with your game of tonsil tennis ladies? Who won?”

Clarke realised Octavia and Lincoln were standing at the other side of the table. Clarke turned and glared at her, “pfft. I saw you out there Blake,” but of course Octavia shrugged and took it as a compliment. “Linc, I thought you might have a little more restraint!”

He just shrugged. And she couldn’t pretend to stay mad long, moving to sit back down. As she re-established herself on the slightly precarious object of furniture (stools in a club is asking for disaster) she felt a slight tug on her wrist and happily linked hands with Lexa.

“This club must have magic powers” O piped up, pointing at Raven and Anya who were looking very cosy at the bar.

“It's more likely the tequila” Clarke added.

“Anyway … nearly 4am guys, we should be heading off” Lincoln was right. Clarke didn’t want her buzz to end but sensibly, it was time. And the more she thought about it, the more tired she actually felt.

She gave felt Lexa’s hand a give a squeeze under the table “do you have your phone? I’d like to give you my number. If that’s agreeable Ms Griffin?” she quickly complied and they headed towards the door, gathering the rest of the gang and their belongings as they went.

“Where is Monty?” only around 3 hours had gone by without Clarke realising he was missing. It was Octavia’s turn to roll her eyes.

“He left ages ago Griff, probably been tucked up in bed for the last two hours.”

“Of course, I remember now," she didn't "Uber?" 

“On its way” and the girls said their goodbyes to Lincoln, Anya and Lexa respectively. Clarke with a soft kiss to Lexa’s lips and a quiet “text me” shared between them.

All three got into the car with happy sighs, Raven deciding just to stay at Clarke’s for what was left of the night. A major debrief was going to be required in the morning ...

******** 

Sunday 1st October

After a bit of a lie-in, Clarke suggested the three of them head out for brunch. The Ark had quickly become like a friend to Clarke and Octavia. As well as weekend brunch it also did amazing dinner, drinks and had a fabulous take out menu. It was a god send to have just two blocks down the road.

Noon found the three sipping coffee and waiting on food. Clarke was hoping it would arrive soon, the prospect of avocado, smoked salmon and poached egg on toast was sending her stomach into a frenzy.

“Would a bloody mary seem like an outrageous suggestion right now?”

Octavia and Raven laughed. “Not at all Griff, it might help with the lingering headaches” and the waitress was duly flagged down with the additions to their order.

“So, ladies. Last night was a success all round?!”

Octavia looked at the other two to see content smiles. “The actual dancing seems so long ago!” Raven chimed in.

“You heard from Lincoln, or Anya?” the blonde asked the other two.

“Yes---” Clarke wasn't surprised to hear O's response, and let her continue.

“He text me earlier, asked me on a date Tuesday night” she looked positively gleeful.

“What about you Raven?”

“Oh, I don't know” she paused, looking uncharacteristically bashful. “We didn't swap numbers, just said we'd catch up during the week. I'm assuming I'll see her at training”

“You looked like you were hitting it off” Octavia joined in, as Raven was now focusing on her plate of food and avoiding the other two sets of eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Oh she's definitely interested” Clarke added. “No worries there” they settled into a harmonious silence as they demolished their delicious feast.

“I have Lexa's number”

“No shit, Sherlock. We saw the googly eyed number swapping routine last night”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Now it’s a question of when and what to text her?”

This turned out to be rhetorical as they heard her phone beep almost instantly and all looked towards the offending item. It was obvious who the message was from as Clarke's cheeks immediately tinged pink, and that was before she even read it.

“Put us out of our misery then!”

Clarke glanced at the other two and back at her phone.

Lexa (12.14pm) Good afternoon Clarke, I hope you feel well rested?

Typical Lexa. Clarke smiled and started to formulate a response. It took her a few moments.

Clarke (12.20pm) I am thank you. Enjoying some much needed (healthy) replenishment. Yourself?  
Lexa (12.21pm) I’m just back from a run. But am suffering slightly from the tequila!  
Lexa (12.22pm) I had a very enjoyable time last night.  
Clarke (12.25pm) Running, why, woman?!  
Clarke (12.26pm) I had fun too. I’m hoping we might cross paths soon?  
Lexa (12.28pm) Funny you should say that … Lincoln has just contacted me about combining rehearsals on Wednesday. So I shall see you then.  
Lexa (12.29pm) Is that soon enough for you ;)

Clarke took a breath. Isn’t Lincoln supposed to be her partner, he should be telling her this stuff! 

Clarke (12.33pm) Oh he did, did he? My Wednesday is suddenly becoming much brighter.  
Lexa (12.34pm) Lol. Glad to hear it. I shall see you then. Enjoy your healthy Sunday brunch.  
Lexa (12.35pm) Try to avoid too much hair of the dog!  
Clarke (12.37pm) You too Lexa … one Bloody Mary never killed anyone ;)

“Thinking of re-joining us anytime soon there Griffster?” Raven asked and Clarke looked up from her phone to see her friends both staring at her “Or are you off in Lexa land?”

“Oh ha ha ha. Just making plans for joint rehearsals” she added “she asked Linc for help with Grecko”

“Ooooooh. And you’re hoping the favour might be returned!” Octavia was very quick to pick up on the real point here. 

Clarke smiled. She didn’t care they were ridiculing her. She was seeing Lexa in three days. And that at least gave her and Lincoln time to get the new dance under some sort of control. 

Raven decided to take pity on her “so what do you have planned for ‘Movie night’ then Griff?”

“Well” she paused “I really wanted to do Hungry Eyes, because duh. Classic. But Lincoln says it’s really a Rumba which we’ve already done. He’s attempting to make it into a Salsa. But otherwise we’ll need a rethink” she paused “but I love that song so fingers crossed.”

The rest of the Sunday passed in a leisurely fashion. Raven headed home after brunch leaving Clarke and Octavia to wander back to their building. Clarke knew how precious her Sunday’s were at the moment so made the most of it and did a little reading.

She had three or four scripts her agent was wanting her opinion on so she flicked through a couple of them. But she found it hard to keep her thoughts away from the gorgeous brunette dancer and what the week ahead might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/RFqd6507Tw4  
> A similar quickstep. You just need to swap in Clarke, Lincoln and the right music!
> 
> https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/paolonutini/pencilfulloflead.html


	3. Hungry Eyes (Salsa)

Monday 2nd October

Another Monday meant another brand new dance to learn, and following a lot of head scratching Lincoln had succeeded in choreographing a salsa to Hungry Eyes. Clarke was delighted. Dirty Dancing was an all time favourite and she couldn’t wait to get started. 

The euphoric feeling had dissipated somewhat by 1pm when they stopped for lunch and she accepted just how challenging the salsa was going to be. 

She and Lincoln sat in a local café and eagerly demolished the food in front of them. 

“It’s going to be difficult every week Clarke, it’s an intense timetable” he paused shovel in another forkful of quinoa. “But I can see you understand the general movement, next we will focus on each step individually.”

So far today they’d basically blocked it out. And it was daunting to say the least. It seemed everything she’d learnt last week for the quickstep was now null and void. 

This local café was a ‘good food/healthy eating’ type establishment, and when at the studio they generally either came here or got take out delivered. She’d been sceptical at first but quickly converted. The green chicken meatballs were to die for. Of course, she wasn’t going to admit that to Lincoln and made a show of being reluctant every single time.

Lincoln seemed happy she was eating well at least once a day, and they always had a pudding. For energy. It had started off with a banana muffin but had steadily made her way up to red velvet cake (for the more trying days). As the menu stated, it was indeed 'amazeballs'. 

Her post cake buzz quickly wore off during the afternoon as it was spent learning three new steps. All of which the blonde struggled to master. It was frustrating.

Throughout it all Lincoln stayed calm and patient and she wondered if he went home and hit the whiskey at night or how he let his frustrations out. Perhaps he had absurdly calm genes and was simply a genuinely nice guy. Octavia may have hit the jackpot.

Tuesday was spent in much the same way but she felt significant progress was made. The three steps from the day before did seem to be the hardest. And over lunch Lincoln did admit he’d wanted to test them out on her first. He also seemed a little less relaxed than usual.

“So big guy, what’s up?” she took a sip of her juice while they waited on their noodles “you’re definitely on edge.”

It didn’t take long for him to admit that he was nervous about his upcoming date.

“Has Octavia told you about our date tonight?” Clarke just nodded “I want to take her somewhere special but am struggling for ideas. What does she like?”

“Well, first of all, she’s not one for anything fancy. She likes dressing up on occasion, but not as a rule” Clarke looked at him. “Dinner somewhere fun. A wander around the city maybe? We are tourists after all. In fact, she has been raving on about wanting to go to Shoreditch.”

He perked up instantly “There’s an exciting looking mall type place there with urban street food. I’ve been wanting to try it but haven’t had time. Would she like that?”

Clarke laughed, “it sounds right up her alley. Text her and advise her to dress casual, she’s been blowing up my phone questioning me about your plans!” 

“I’ll do that now” he looked relieved. Clarke was impressed he was putting effort into pleasing her friend. She deserved it.

“Somewhere with gin and/or craft beer, and you won’t go wrong” she added and then with further thought “but not too much, we have work to do tomorrow!” She couldn’t help but smile at the idea of rehearsal with Lexa. She was considering texting her tonight. It was amazing her willpower had lasted this long.

Lincoln was still staring at his phone, rubbing his head and clearly contemplating how to word his text. He suddenly seemed to make a decision, typed it and stuck the phone in his pocket.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow then?” Clarke was trying not to sound over eager, but probably failing miserably.

“Well, we are going to head over to Islington. Lexa is using a warehouse type building over there, and says there’s plenty of room. I figured a little change of scenery might do us good” he chuckled when he saw Clarke’s grin “it won’t be an early start as Grecko doesn’t do mornings.” The blonde rolled her eyes. Douche bag.

“That’ll give you time to recover from your date then” she winked at him.

“Oh don’t worry, 10am is as late as you are getting away with missy. We don’t need Grecko. Woods and I discussed the choreography of our dances last night, so we’re prepared” he paused “she said she was going to watch Dirty Dancing tonight to get in the mood.”

Clarke laughed “Ha, ha. I might do the same!”

They went back to the studio and practised for a few hours more, but as it neared 4pm Lincoln’s nervousness was clearly returning and they called it a day. The pair arranged to meet up the next day to go over a few things before heading to Islington.

“Good luck Linc” Clarke called over on her way out the door “I can’t wait to hear all about it in the morning!” and with that she headed to the tube and back home. 

Clarke wasn’t even in the door 10 minutes when she got a call from Octavia to go and deliberate with her over her outfit. She rolled her eyes. Since when was she chief matchmaker?

Octavia was also nervous and it generally takes a lot to ruffle her feathers as Clarke has discovered over the years. Clothing ensemble complete, the two had a beer together before she headed out to meet Lincoln and Clarke headed back along the corridor.  
She decided to have a bath to help relax her muscles after the pounding they took earlier. She was making good use of the jacuzzi tub that's for sure. As she was contemplating dinner options she heard a text alert on her phone.

Unfortunately it was out of reach but she’d soaked long enough anyway and curiosity got the better of her before she even dried off.

Lexa (6.15pm) Hello Clarke, I hope you’ve had a successful day with the Salsa?

Clarke rolled her eyes (while grinning like an idiot), so proper, even in text form.

Clarke (6.19pm) Hi Lexa. I think we made some progress but I still require help!  
Clarke (6.19pm) I’m hoping that’s where you come in …  
Lexa (6.21pm) Lol. I shall try my very best.  
Lexa (6.22pm) I’ve been reviewing Lincoln’s notes and I’ve just re-watched Dirty Dancing.  
I have a few ideas.  
Clarke (6.24pm) I’m going to watch it too. After I get dressed and order dinner.  
Clarke (6.24pm) You caught me getting out of the bath ...

She hoped she hadn’t gone too far, it seemed to take Lexa ages to respond (all of 3 minutes)

Lexa (6.27pm) Clothes are probably advisable then ;)  
Lexa (6.29pm) Enjoy the movie. I look forward to discussing it tomorrow  
Clarke (6.31pm) I do too. Enjoy the rest of your evening  
Lexa (6.32pm) You too Clarke

She smiled, Lexa was easy to chat to. 

She grabbed the menu from her favourite Chinese and phoned in her order. The orange chicken was almost as good as her local one in LA. She’d just have a glass of Malbec while she waited. The bottle was already open after all. 

She watched tonight’s version of It Takes Two which featured Raven and Roan among others and had a good giggle to herself. Raven was hilarious, and Roan certainly had his hands full. By the time it finished, her take away had arrived and she was ready to watch the film.

Such an amazing movie. Patrick Swayze’s finest hour. It brought back so many memories of her childhood. The amount of times her poor Dad had to pretend to be Johnny and catch her like in the lift at the end. 

When it got to the ‘Hungry Eyes’ scene where Penny is helping Baby dance with her hands on her hips, Clarke suddenly had the realisation that she was actually going to be dancing with Lexa. To this very dance. 

“Bloody hell” she said aloud to herself “how on earth am I going to concentrate.”

The blonde had a feeling that Lexa would be a consummate professional. Even when helping out a friend. Clarke’s eventual performance on Saturday night would reflect on her as well as Lincoln. And she didn’t want to let her down by making a tit of herself. No pressure then Griff.

***

Wednesday 4th October

Lincoln arrived at Clarke’s building and they had a quick run through of some steps in her Living Room. After grabbing a coffee and pastry each from the local bakery, they headed over to meet up with Lexa and Grecko.

“So how was last night then?” Clarke asked as they settled on the tube. She could tell it was a success from the moment she opened her door to the man earlier but wanted more info. Of course she’d already had a text from Octavia last night which read “Perfect evening, but also a perfect gentleman :( *thumbs up*” so she deduced things had gone well …

“Great! She loved Shoreditch, good call Griff” he looked at her and she could see the excitement radiating off him. And the cogs turning in his brain, “did she say anything to you?” 

“She had an early start but I’m sure I’ll get treated to all the details in due course,” she smiled at him. “Will there be a second date?”

“Sure hope so, although she seems to have a busy schedule this week. “As do we” he added “but she said she was free Saturday” he fiddled with his watch. “You think I should ask her to come to Strictly again?”

“She’d love it” she paused “if you don’t ask her I’m sure she’ll be after my tickets anyway!”

“I’ll text her later” and started to get up when he saw they were at Angel station “this is us.”

They moved towards the escalator “did you know this is the longest escalator in the London underground, and the third longest in western Europe?”

Clarke turned and laughed at him, “no, I didn’t. But thank you, Mr Tour Guide. Very informative. And it is indeed as impressive length!”

“Just a little trivia for you there.” 

And before they knew it they were outside in the fresh London air. They found the partly converted warehouse within 10 minutes of walking (due to Lexa’s comprehensive instructions), and were soon being greeted by the brunette herself. 

Two kisses, oooh. Wasn’t expecting that welcome. Lexa and Lincoln started chatting while Clarke recovered from the cheek kissing.

“So you guys are here and guess what, no Grecko” she rolled her eyes. “He is a nightmare. We could start to go over your dance together and Lincoln can point out what the issues are? Hopefully by then his highness will have graced us with his presence”

Clarke and Lincoln laughed. It was clear that Lexa’s patience was wearing thin. 

“Do you need to change Clarke?” 

“Nope, I’m good thanks, just my shoes” and she took off her jacket and sweater as Lincoln did the same. Lexa also removed her zip up top.  
Whoa. Abs. Whoa. Lexa was now wearing only a sports bra and leggings, and there were oodles of toned stomach muscles on show. And those arms. Whoa. 

Lincoln gave her a nudge. “Shoes, Griff” and she pulled her back together seeing the smirk on his face. “You going to be able to handle this?” she just nodded and tried to get her head in the game.

Clarke herself was wearing a tank top and leggings so not much more than the dancer. But it seemed much more. She took a long drink from her water bottle and tried to calm down. They hadn’t even started and she was a wreck!

It was nearly an hour before Grecko made his appearance and he looked extremely hung over. In that time they’d had a chance to go over the salsa in detail and both instructors discussed and helped Clarke with some of her struggles.

Seeing the two professionals do the dance did get a few things straight in Clarke's mind and she was feeling a little more confident about it generally.

When Grecko arrived Clarke got a break while they concentrated their efforts on him. She watched on while Lincoln and Lexa demonstrated to Grecko how the lift was to be done and then they rehearsed. The blonde was nervous watching Grecko fumble around Lexa, however he did seem to be a quick learner and had mastered it by the time they broke for lunch.

Grecko thanked both the dancers and headed off, arranging to meet Lexa again the next day. Earlier and hangover free. The other three grabbed some salads from the café next door and quickly resumed where they had left off.

The plan had just been to stay until around 3.30pm as Lincoln had an appointment. But he realised that the two ladies were eager to fine tune some steps for a little longer.

“You sure you can get back from here Clarke?” her partner checked with her (again) on his way out the door. 

She rolled her eyes “yes, tube station, big escalator …” 

Lexa jumped in “I’ll make sure she gets home.” 

Lincoln nodded and headed off “9am sharp Griffin”

She turned to Lexa when it was just the two of them left “he’s a relentless task master!”

Lexa replied “there is no substitute for sweat and determination Clarke. Hard work is the key to success.”

“So, I’ve swapped one over achiever for another?” she smirked at Lexa and watched the smile extend across her face.

“How about I make you a deal?” the blonde looked very interested and raised an eyebrow in response “if you can get that Cuban section down by, say 4.30pm, I’ll buy you a beer?” 

“What more motivation does a girl need” Clarke felt positively gleeful. “Let’s get to it Woods!”

Lexa laughed and smiled “beer is the way to your heart then?” 

“One of them” 

The spent over half an hour repeating the problematic mover over and over. When Lexa picked up on what Clarke was doing wrong it didn’t take long to get it corrected. Lexa lived up to expectations as the consummate professional. And as the majority of their practice was done dancing side by side with minimal touching, it easier to concentrate on.

They were both incredibly sweaty by the time the hour was up but they felt like they’d achieved their goal.

“So …. I got the moves down to your satisfaction then?” Clarke raised her eyebrow.

Lexa pretended to consider “hmm. I think we'll make a dancer of you yet,” she smiled at Clarke before speaking again “do you fancy one more run through? I could be your Johnny Castle?”

Clarke agreed maybe a little too quickly “now there's an offer!”

Lexa moved over to start the music. Oh, right now. No time to second think this then. She held her hand out to Clarke, “Ms Griffin, may I have this dance?”

The blonde was almost swooning already. Lexa was too cute. She accepted her hand “the pleasure is all mine, Ms Woods” and looked at her from under those lashes.

And much to Clarke's amusement, Lexa quite seriously announced “now this is my dance space, this is your dance space” she motioned to the areas with a straight face.

Clarke grinned at her as the music began. It wasn't long before they touched and a shiver ran through Clarke. And that was only a hand on her shoulder. This caused an instant flashback to the club and she glanced up at Lexa. The look she received in return caused another shiver, and she was sure Lexa faltered in her steps. 

The actress made a spontaneous decision and pulled Lexa closer to her, holding her firmly by the hips. She heard Lexa whisper “this isn't what you were learning Clarke.” 

They stopped dancing altogether and Clarke husked out “are you complaining?”

She searched Lexa's face and received a small shake of the head as her answer. She then flicked her eyes down to Lexa's lips, only to see the brunette wetting them with the tip of her tongue. She needed no further encouragement and moved forward with purpose.

When their lips touched this time it felt even more intense than in the club. Lexa kissed her back with increased fervor and Clarke was quickly backed into the mirrored wall. She opened her mouth under the brunettes insistent tongue and let it tangle with her own. “Fuck, Lexa” she stuttered out as they stopped for breath. 

“I've been thinking about doing that, since Saturday night,” the brunette panted. Moving her lips to Clarke's neck and peppering it with tiny kisses.

“It was worth the wait” Clarke managed, whimpering when Lexa's attention turned to her pulse point. She was hurriedly losing control and tried to slow things a little by tilting Lexa's chin to look her in the eye. “You can be my Johnny any day” she added with a laugh.

“High praise indeed” she laughed too. “How about we hit the showers” she saw Clarke raising her eyebrow “separately” she admonished. “I'd like to take you out on a date?” 

“Oh it's a date now is it? I thought it was a reward for my magnificent dancing skills?” she joked but sobered quickly as Lexa continued to stare at her with something akin to adoration. She ran her fingertips along the dancers jaw and stole a quick kiss before continuing “I'd love to go on a date with you ... after that shower.”

“Okay then” the brunette moved back to give Clarke space. She relaxed and let a delighted grin pass over her face “back here in 20 minutes?” 

“I'm glad I came prepared” Clarke motioned towards her bag “or you'd have had to wine and dine me like this” and gestured to her outfit.

“Believe me Griffin, I'd have coped” and with a wink and a smirk Lexa disappeared towards the changing rooms. “No peeking” she heard being shouted back down the passage.

Clarke just smiled to herself at the pleasing turn the afternoon had taken, grabbed her things and followed Lexa in search of the showers.

***

When she re-emerged around quarter of an hour later it was to find Lexa checking some emails on her phone. She looked up when she heard Clarke approach and the blonde almost stopped in her tracks when she spotted Lexa's glasses. A new addition. And crikey. She approved. Ever since Alex Vause made her entrance in Orange is the New Black, Clarke has had a major admiration for hot women in black rimmed glasses. And Ms Woods currently filled all these criteria.

“I didn't realise you wore glasses.” It was out before Clarke could stop it. She added “I like them” she paused “they suit you” oh stop now Griffin.

“Ha, yes, it's prefer to dance with contacts but I like to give my eyes a rest. And I'm glad you approve” she smiled and glimpsed back at her phone. “I was checking some dinner ideas, do you like Mexican?" 

Clarke grinned and nodded enthusiastically, "I LOVE Mexican,” she tamped it down a little, "sounds great!" 

The brunette seemed amused “decision made then, lets head to the tube.” 

They chatted easily during the short time it took them to get into central London. Laughing and sharing stories. Clarke was repeatedly amazed at just how they clicked, conversation flowed so comfortably between them. Before long they were back outside in the early evening air of a bustling Wednesday evening. 

“I hope you don't mind casual?” Lexa asked with a cute little frown, “if I'd thought this through I'd have suggested somewhere fancier but as we both have our training stuff with us … “

Clarke cut her off with a hand on her wrist, and pulled her to a gentle stop on the busy pavement, ignoring the complaints directed at them from disgruntled pedestrians. They manoeuvred towards a building. 

“Lexa, no stress, please. I'm enjoying your company, and as this was quite spur of the moment,” she looked at the other woman who nodded “then I'm happy to go with the flow.” She leaned in and pecked her on the lips, loving the fact she could. “Take me to the tacos!” 

The brunette pulled her back towards her and returned the kiss. “Okay”

***

They sat with a beer each, margaritas had been contemplated but the beer seemed the more sensible option. 

“I can't believe Lincoln has guilt tripped me into refusing tequila and he isn't even here!” Clarke announced “he's managed to ingrain himself in my brain.”

Lexa laughed. “Let's leave the hard stuff for the weekend. No point wasting all this hard work.” The way Lexa was looking at her, so relaxed and that laugh had butterflies erupting in Clarke's stomach. Those glasses only seemed to accentuate her emerald eyes and with her long hair loose over her left shoulder, Clarke was sure she was the luckiest girl on the planet right now. She tried to focus on the moment and laughed too. 

“True” she agreed and took a long drink of her Modelo. “May I ask when you decided you wanted to be a professional dancer?” 

“Well, like most dancers, I've been doing it in some form since I was 4 years old” Lexa saw the other woman raise her eyebrows “my Mom died when I was a baby, my Dad was in the army and away a lot, so my grandparents basically brought me up.” She had a sip of her beer too, “my grandmother ran a dance academy, so I was there a lot. And I loved it. It progressed from there.”

"I'm sure your grandmother must be very proud.”

Lexa smiled “yep, she's my biggest fan. Although she still manages to critique at will” she rolled her eyes “she's considering coming over from Philly if the competition continues to go well. My dad might come too.” Clarke could tell she was trying to dampen down her excitement at the idea. “We'll have to see how it goes. I'll need to put my foot down and get Grecko into a proper routine. He's been relying on talent until now, but the competition will ramp up soon.”

Clarke pretended to clasp at her heart “Ooooh, don't tell me that!”

“Don't worry Griff, you have this dance down” she laid her hand gently on top of the blonde's and added “Lincoln will have you polished up in time for Saturday night.” 

Clarke looked down at their touching hands and squeezed a little, playing with Lexa's fingers almost distractedly. “My Mom is actually heading here next week, she's taken on a research project and has managed to wangle a trip to London” she waited as their food arrived and thanked the waitress with a smile “I can't wait to see her, it's been a while.”

Lexa smiled and nodded and they concentrated on their tapas, both being hungrier than they'd realised. All that dancing made for big appetites. Clarke learned Lexa liked her food hot, a bit too hot as she found to her detriment and promptly downed her beer and glass of water.

When she stopped coughing and had mostly recovered, she noticed Lexa had refilled her water and laid it in front of her. She could felt flushed and looked up to see amusement on the brunettes face.

“Alright there Griff?”

“How do you eat that?” Clarke was more astounded than anything else, “and enjoy it?”

Lexa laughed. “My tongue is clearly made of sterner stuff than yours! Plus, you don't become World Latin Dance Champion without experiencing the vibe. I have lived in both South and Central America for a while.” She puffed out her chest in a lighthearted showing of pride. She didn't need to, the actress was already dazzled by her accomplishments. 

“My taste buds have adapted. You should stick to your fish tacos ...” she motioned towards them and raised that killer eyebrow.

“Yeah, yeah.” But she did as instructed and was more than satisfied, “yum, and no adverse effects,” she stuck her tongue out playfully. And got a giggle in return.

The rest of the meal continued without major drama, the two sharing some memories of their childhoods in Melbourne and Philadelphia. Lexa admitting that she'd watched Flashdance about a hundred times and still had an enormous crush on Jennifer Beals. Clarke sharing her stories of her first acting job on Neighbours and kept things light. Lexa could tell the blonde was avoiding any talk of her dad and filed that away for future.

“Well, as much as I've really enjoyed this Clarke, I need to head homewards. I have some work to finish and some phone calls to make to the states.” 

“That's cool.” she smiles at the other woman “this was lovely.”

They stood up and left, Lexa settling the bill while Clarke used the bathroom. She was the one who suggested the date after all, as she informed her when she started to make small complaints.

They were outside and wandering towards the tube station when Clarke spoke “well, next time it'll be my treat” they stopped at a crossing and she looked into Lexa's gorgeous green eyes “that is, if you'd like to do this again, Ms Woods?” she was trying to be confident about it but underneath Clarke was full of nerves. She can't remember wanting anything more than spending more time with this woman.

“Hmm. I guess I could be persuaded.” She smiled softly and continued seriously, “I'd love to,” and Clarke felt Lexa slip her hand into hers.

“Sunday?” Clarke suggested as they walked along the pavement.

“Sunday is good, it's the only time I have free time at the moment” she laughed.

“It's a date then.” They were getting closer and closer to the underground station where they knew they'd have to part. “But I'll see you Saturday, and I'll be watching you on It Takes Two tomorrow evening.” They stopped outside the station and Clarke turned to face Lexa.

“Oh you will, will you?”

“Oh yeah, absolutely” but Clarke had almost lost her train of thought as she focused on Lexa's plump lips. 

Lexa looked similarly entranced and before Clarke knew it they were kissing. Gently. It was over almost as soon as it started. Neither being huge fans of PDA. But those lips were just too much to resist. 

The brunette pulled back to see Clarke opening her eyes and omitted a quiet sigh. “I'll see you on Saturday Clarke” and she pulled away and headed towards her train line. 

It was a few moments before Clarke pulled herself together and headed down to her train. She was lucky no one recognised her in her dazed and smiley state. She didn't need any photos appearing of her and Lexa on Instagram or Twitter. Not yet.

***

Saturday 7th October

“Well, ladies and gentlemen, here we are once again. And it's Movie Week,” Tess paused to let the cheering calm down. “Another evening of sparkling sequins and tantalising tans ahead of us … and that's just the judges,” the audience applauded as the presenter continued to introduce the dancers.

“First up this evening we have Clarke Griffin and Lincoln de Silva” the camera panned over to the duo who struck up their pre-rehearsed pose, “not looking too nervous there about opening the show! They're going to be dancing to the Dirty Dancing classic 'Hungry Eyes', so let's see how they got on during the week.”

There was a flurry of activity as the pre-recorded segment played and Lincoln and Clarke got themselves ready on the floor. 

“C'mon Clarke, centre yourself, you can do this. We can do this.” 

Clarke nodded and focused. She'd practised so hard the last few days and wanted to get this right. For herself, Lincoln and also not wanting to let Lexa down. Ten seconds to go …

The music started and she was instantly transported into 1960's America. Today her biggest struggle had been keeping a straight face when Lincoln first appeared sporting his wig. It took a while to get over that shocker. But she was an actress after all, and it certainly helped her in this instance.

It went well, it went really well. She knew it. And the audience seemed to know it too. She was slightly dazed as the dance finished and they moved towards the judges. Clarke looked around and caught Octavia's eye in the crowd. They were all standing, they were getting a standing ovation! She couldn't believe it and turned to look at Lincoln. He looked so pleased and proud.

“Astounding Griffster. Well done,” he kissed her on the cheek. She could hear the presenter rambling on about something or other, but as soon as she glanced up to the balcony and her gaze fixed on those green orbs, nothing else made sense to her. Lexa was clapping and whooping next to Raven. Whoa, calm down people. It wasn't THAT good.

She pulled her gaze away from Lexa and attempted to focus on the judges, reminding herself (again) that she was live on television.

“Shirley, what did you think of Clarke and Lincoln's salsa?”

The new head judge adjusted her glasses on the end of her nose “firstly I'd like to compliment Mr de Silva on some incredible choreography.” The audience clapped as Lincoln looked embarrassed (and so he should in that wig) “I'd never have contemplated trying to do a salsa to that music, but you most definitely pulled it off!” she tapped her pen on the desk and continued “and Miss Griffin, that was spectacular, your timing, your footwork, you kept up with Lincoln. Well done!”

Clarke beamed as more praise was bestowed upon them, and moved up the stairs to hear the scores in a state of bewilderment. A score of 34 did nothing to clear her head. How on earth would she keep this up next week? 

After the cameras had moved onto the next couple, she felt herself pulled into a hug. 

“I'm finally speechless Clarkey, how are you going to keep that up next week?!” Raven gave her a smirk and a squeeze. “34!” 

“Just what I was asking myself Reyes, that's it, my brightest moment is over!” she announced dramatically.

“Ha ha, don't be ridiculous, onwards and upwards,” Clarke tilted her head to the side to see Lexa had approached and leaned in for a hug, “you were stunning,” she whispered in her ear.

The temporary brunette felt her face flush and smiled at the actual brunette, “thanks Lexa.” 

“Right, enough of this mush, work to be done,” they watched Raven depart to get prepared for her turn.

Clarke looked at Lexa properly, “is that a leotard, Woods?” she raised both her eyebrows and felt her mouth drop open as she took her in.

“Well of course Clarke, I couldn't possibly channel the film in anything else,” and with that she wiggled off, “I'd better find Grecko, we're up after Reyes.”

Clarke realised she was still staring but had at least managed to close her mouth. If that woman was trying to kill her she was well en-route to success. Water required. She was suddenly very thirsty. 

Lincoln joined Clarke, Anya and the others on the balcony and they watched Raven and Roan take to the floor. They were doing the Cell Block Tango from Chicago and Clarke had a feeling the dramatic dance and music would suit Raven. She did hear Anya mutter a couple of times about missed steps but she didn't notice. Raven looked radiant (if exhausted by the end) and soaked up the appreciation. 

“She's amazing.” 

“She is, I admire her perseverance. That took a lot of work this week.” Anya explained to Clarke, “we've been dancing at the same studio, and I saw the pain she was in some evenings.” 

“Even more remarkable then” Clarke gave Anya's shoulder a squeeze, “she's a brilliant woman.” 

She turned back to the action in time to see Lexa and Grecko be introduced and Lexa settle herself on the famous 'Flashdance' chair, and cover herself up with the welding mask and coat.

“Crikey, is that woman trying to kill me?” 

Anya laughed. “You've got it bad Griffin,” but after squinting back down at the dance floor she agreed, “can't say I blame you.” She winked at the woman beside her and got a glare in response. “Oh, come on, Clarke, you'd have to be blind not to appreciate Lexa's beauty.”

She could only nod in understanding, and didn't rise any further to the bait. 

“Here we go” she whispered to herself more than anyone else.

Transfixed doesn't begin to describe it. She watched the leotard reappear as the welding outfit was tossed aside. She held her breath as Grecko lifted Lexa up and then returned her to the floor. Not with quite as much fluidity as she'd witnessed in rehearsals but without injury. 

Lexa in a leotard, covered in water, 'What a Feeling' summed up the experience well. It was just a shame she couldn't touch …

“What a hottie,” the unmistakeable tones of Raven Reyes interrupted her not so PG thoughts. 

“Oh not you too Reyes, these too have already been admiring Woods' talents,” Lincoln smirked at them all, as Raven raised an eyebrow in Anya's direction. “Don't think she'll beat us this week though Griff, Grecko messed up quite a bit.”

Did he? Oops. Clarke can't say she noticed a thing the man did. 

“Yeah, Lexa will be pissed,” Anya added. “Wonder what they'll get for a score,” and they all listened as the judges scores were revealed. 

A 25. Oh dear. Clarke knows Lexa will not be happy with that, and as soon as the camera was off her, it was obvious her prediction was correct. She didn't even look in the direction of her fellow dancers and stormed off down towards the dressing rooms.

Clarke made a move to follow but Lincoln stepped forward, “I'll go Griff. She probably needs to let off a little steam, and I've been in her situation” he quickly added “not with you, obviously.”

The three girls looked over at a stunned Grecko. It would seem even with his ego he was acknowledging he'd let his partner down.

After 45 minutes this was confirmed, and the duo found themselves in the bottom two after the public vote. Meaning they had to dance again. The pair they were facing were pretty dire so there was no way the judges were going to let Lexa and Grecko leave, but she knew Lexa would be disappointed. 

To be fair to Grecko, he really stepped up in the dance-off and their performance was spectacular. After the final dance, Clarke finally got a chance to catch up with her favourite dancer.

“Hey, Lexa,” she called after her as she was heading back towards the dressing room again. The brunette stopped and smiled softly at Clarke. Clarke caught up and pulled her close for a hug. She whispered in her ear “you were magnificent out there.” 

She felt Lexa shiver. 

“That partner of yours is a bit of a numpty,” Lexa stepped back enough to smile at her “but you'll get him sorted out this week, I'm sure.” She quickly looked to make sure no one else was around and leaned in to press their lips together. Lexa quickly responding and taking control, pushing the (now back to) blonde against the wall. 

“Mmmm,” their lips parted and they touched their foreheads together, Lexa still with her eyes closed. “That's helped.”

“Oh yeah?” Clarke pecked her lips again.

“Oh yeah.” Lexa repeated. “I'd like nothing more than to continue Clarke, but I'm exhausted. And I'd like to be fresh for tomorrow.”

“Big date or something?” Clarke tipped her chin up so they could look eye to eye. 

“Something like that,” Lexa replied quietly. 

“I'll leave you in peace and see you for lunch tomorrow then? I'm in need of an early night too.”She added, “try not to over analyse tonight's dancing. Monday is early enough for that. In fact, I might incite a 'no dance chat' stipulation for the date!” 

“That's fine with me Griffin! Now skedaddle before I drag you into this dressing room with me.”

Clarke smirked at her, “is that supposed to be a bad thing,” Lexa gave her a look, “don't worry, I'm going.” And with another quick hug they went their separate ways.

Octavia and Lincoln had arranged to go to a bar after the show, and offered for Clarke to join them. However, she didn't want to third wheel their date and she was telling the truth when she said she needed an early night. Her bath and that opened bottle of wine were calling. She also needed to finalise date details for the following day.

She wanted to knock Lexa Woods' socks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://dai.ly/x5b5b34
> 
> Nerd it out over Angel Station ... https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angel_tube_station#Escalators


	4. Date at The Tate

Sunday 9th October

The success at Strictly Come Dancing the evening before had been enough to tire her out and Clarke had enjoyed a good night’s sleep. She spent the remainder of the morning leisurely getting ready for her date with Lexa, feeling happy with her life in general.

She honestly could not believe how well the Salsa went and had so many congratulatory messages on social media. She'd called her Mom and could hardly get a word edgeways during the first few minutes as the older woman raved about her daughter’s performance. Her Mom was expecting to get to London on Friday so will be at the studio to watch this week's dance live. Clarke smiled to herself and wondered how she would cope with the excitement.

And to cap it all off, she had a date with a gorgeous woman that day!

She had a few ideas ready for the date. Both being tourists she hoped Lexa hadn't been to the places she had planned as it would be amazing for them to discover places together.

By 12.30pm she was dressed casually in her favourite cord skirt and thin knitted sweater. Of course the sweater had a low V-neck cut and favoured her curvy figure (she wanted to be sexy as well as comfortable). She set off to meet Lexa at their pre-arranged spot in central London.

**

Clarke wasn't too surprised to see Lexa waiting on her even though she was 5 minutes early herself, she knew the dancer was a stickler for punctuality. She was dressed in extremely tight black, slightly ripped jeans and a smart button up shirt, under her leather jacket (it was October and she herself had a light coat on), topped off with those black rimmed glasses she liked so much. Clarke paused to take in her appearance before Lexa looked round and noticed her arrival.

She started to walk towards the brunette whose face lit up at the sight of her.

“Good afternoon Ms Woods,” the blonde leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Ms Griffin,” Lexa replied and couldn't resist kissing her on her cheek too, she added, “you look lovely.”

Clarke could feel the blush but was unable to stop it, and just smiled back at her, “as do you Lexa.”

They stood there just looking at each other for a moment before the brunette spoke again, “so, what do you have planned for us then Clarke?”

Clarke took the brunettes hand, happy it wasn't yet cold enough to require gloves and they started walking towards St. Paul's Cathedral. “Well, I was hoping to start with a walk across the river to the South Bank (she motioned to the pedestrian bridge) and a visit to the Tate Modern?”

Lexa could see her face light up at the suggestion and she nodded and let Clarke continue “I'm excited to go and hoped you might like it as well.” Lexa smiled as Clarke continued again, “then there seems to be a lot to see nearby, maybe a flight on the London Eye, and some dinner?”

“I'd love to go on the London Eye. I imagine it's a cliché for a tourist but it needs to be done!” she squeezed Clarke's hand, “the afternoon sounds perfect.”

They walked close together across the bridge, quickly realising that it was much colder over the Thames than it was in the built up areas, made it to the gallery and hurried inside.

“Wow,” Clarke gasped at the size of the hall, “I knew it was big obviously, but it's enormous!”

“It certainly is,” Lexa agreed. “What is going on here exactly?” She pointed towards the large orange metal set up down the end of the Hall.

“Ah, I read about this,” Clarke smiled. “It's about swinging for three people!” she stated. Looking at Lexa with a look of mischief and followed it up with a wink. “I'm sure we'll find out about it as we go along, and maybe have a go at the end,” she paused as she looked at Lexa's still surprised face, “but I refuse to share you with anyone else.”

The brunette laughed and pecked her quickly on the lips “good.”

“Good?”

“Yes, good. I don't want to share you either.”

They spent the next few hours wandering around the various exhibits and displays on offer and Lexa quickly realised how invested in art the blonde was, she made a point to ask her later.

They did manage a quick swing before leaving and wandering along the riverside to the massive structure of the London Eye. Thankfully it wasn't too busy and they were soon slowly moving up and around.

“I've always loved London whenever I've visited previously, but never had much opportunity to do the tourist things,” Lexa said while the looked over the panorama of the city before them, “thank you for this Clarke.”

Clarke turned to look at her happy face which mirrored her own, “it's a spectacular place. I've never been before.”

Lexa wound her arm around Clarke's shoulders and pulled her in to her side, kissing her on the temple as they both faced outwards. “I'm glad we're getting to know it together,” she whispered into blonde locks.

“Me too,” she said and held on tight to Lexa's waist. “Now, are you ready for a beer?”

Lexa laughed and they separated a little, both immediately missing the warmth.

“There's a pub nearby that comes highly recommended for Sunday roasts?”

“Sounds ideal.”

Clarke smiled at her and re-joined hands after making it back to ground level. She consulted her phone and (after getting only a little lost …) found a warm and cheery traditional pub overlooking the river. Clarke couldn't actually remember who had recommended it to her but was satisfied with first impressions.

They found themselves a table at the window and after taking their coats off, and a quick discussion regarding beer choice, Clarke made her way to the bar to order and collect a couple of menus. She ordered a couple of pints of the IPA from the special board. And after a few looks, Clarke had a feeling the barmaid had recognised her.

“It'll just be a second, we've just changed the barrel. But it's a good one, worth the wait,” the barmaid informed her with a smile, “I can bring them over to you?” She offered.

“That's alright. I can wait.” Clarke looked over at Lexa who was currently engrossed with the view out of the window, and smiled.

“Excuse me Ms Griffin,” another voice popped up beside her, “we thought your dancing was amazing last night and wondered if we could get a selfie? If you don’t mind.”

Clarke turned to find two teenage girls beside her looking very excited. Glancing over their heads could see they were here with family.

“You did huh?” she smiled at them, “of course,” and moved out of the way of the bar. She didn't really want a lot of alcohol in the background. She'd learnt over the years …

They took the photo and they wished her well for next week. She was heading back to collect her drinks when, “oh…” the smaller one piped up excitedly, “is Lincoln here too?”

She laughed “no, sorry. He's having a well-earned rest today before we start practising again tomorrow.”

“Ah, okay.” She did look a little disappointed “tell him we think he's amazing!”

“Sure will.” She looked over to find Lexa now watching her with interest and motioned that she was on her way.

The barmaid handed her the drinks and added “I saw your new film,” she added, “you were incredible.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” she gave her a smile, “always good to meet a fan. But I'd better these over to my friend before she dies of thirst.”

“Of course, enjoy” the barmaid said with a wink and carried on with her job.

Clarke wandered over to Lexa who was looking at her with amusement.

“Did she just wink at you?”

“What can I say, I'm a delight.” Clarke joked. “She was congratulating me on the film, have to keep the fans and the beer suppliers happy!” She paused, “but I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting” and handed over the menus.

Lexa laughed “don't worry, you were only a few minutes and I saw you dealing with your other fans too. They love you.”

“I think they'd have been happier if I was Lincoln or with Lincoln” she told her “I saw them looking round to try and spot him before they asked if he was here.”

“I'm a disappointment, is that what you're saying!” Lexa exclaimed mock dramatically.

“Not at all babe,” Clarke reached for Lexa's hand on top of the table and linked their fingers together, “I didn't want to say I was here with you in case it made you uncomfortable.” She looked up to see bright green eyes focused on her own. “We haven't exactly discussed it.”

“Not at all babe,” Lexa repeated back with a smile and a squeeze to her hand. “I've never dated a celebrity before,” Clarke rolled her eyes at her, “but I understand.”

“Dating huh?”

“Well, yeah, I was hoping that's what was going on here?” she motioned between them.

“Hmm. Yep,” Clarke took a sip of her beer, “just confirming.” She smiled at Lexa and ran her foot over her ankle under the table. Watching Lexa's slight surprise which quickly turned into something else. Her eyes had darkened and Clarke shivered slightly at the response, as well as the feel of her ankle under her foot. 

“Maybe we should order,” she stuttered out. Wanting nothing more than to drag the brunette back to her flat.

“Yeah,” Lexa added, “we should.”

They were soon both devouring a Sunday roast and enjoying each other's company. The lustful looks having been replaced with full appetites and easy banter. They'd settled the bill and were leaving the table when Clarke heard a familiar voice.

“So, I was right about the cheating, just blamed the wrong woman.”

Finn. Of course, that's who she'd heard talking about this pub. She sighed and looked at Lexa with regret.

“I'm just going to pop to the ladies room, will be back in two minutes.” She gave Clarke’s shoulder a squeeze. 

Lexa was so understanding.

“Finn. I wasn't cheating on you with anyone,” he looked at her with disbelief and scoffed.

“I saw those looks, I'm not blind Clarke.”

How many drinks had he had? She glanced towards the bar to see if she could see who he was here with, and recognised a guy she'd met once. He came over when he saw what was going on.

“C'mon mate, leave Clarke alone huh?”

“She was cheating on me with that …. her!” he announced far too loudly, pointing at Lexa as she re-appeared.

“I wasn't Finn.” And added, “and you are causing a scene.” She realised a few people were now looking in their direction. “We're leaving.”

“Don't leave me again Clarke,” his anger had quickly turned into a morose state.

“Let's go,” she said to the brunette who was waiting patiently by her side, “take care Finn.”

They wandered back outside. “I'm so sorry about that Lexa, we were having such a lovely time, I'm sorry that he ruined it.”

Lexa took her hand as they continued walking along, “he didn't ruin it Clarke, I did have a lovely time.” She stopped and looked around quickly before pulling Clarke close, “I can see why he's struggling to let you go.” And she kissed her right there. And it wasn't chaste or quick. Clarke felt the pull right down to her toes before finally realised she was standing there like an idiot before kissing her back.

Clarke pulled Lexa's bottom lip between her teeth before moving back. “Wow.”

“Hmmm.”

“I was going to suggest going to the cinema to show off, but would you rather come back and watch a movie at mine?” Clarke really wanted to show Lexa her new movie, but the thought of sitting beside her in a cinema for two hours sounded like torture at this moment.

“Sounds good to me,” Lexa replied huskily. “But I will need to see what everyone is raving about sometime you know,” she added with a smirk, “I've heard that Lena Headey is spectacular ...”

“Oi you,” Clarke tapped her shoulder and Lexa grinned back at her. “Come on then, let’s go.”

Now their plans had been decided, Clarke was more than eager to get back to her flat.

**

“So, this is it, my temporary home!” the blonde announced as she opened the door, thankful that she'd left it tidy-ish.

“Nice,” Lexa looked around as Clarke took her jacket and hung it up by the door. “I'm in a hotel. It has its pros and cons. One of the pros being that Strictly is paying for it!”

Clarke laughed “well I guess it was short notice. Plus I've been here on and off since May, what with filming and then the show,” she paused “I'm settled here but looking forward to being back in LA in the New Year.”

“Christmas in London does sound romantic.”

“It does. Like Love Actually?” she raised her eyebrows and smiled at the dancer.

Lexa laughed, “touché.”

Clarke led the way through to the open plan living area, “another beer madam?” she asked making her way to the Kitchen as she pointed Lexa in the direction of the couch.

“Yes, please Clarke.”

The blonde hastily assembled some crisps, humus and the beers and joined Lexa. Curling her feet underneath herself on the couch, within touching range of the brunette.

“So, movie or … ?”

“Would you be mad at me if I asked to watch last night’s dancing again?”

Clarke laughed. “We can do that,” she reached for the remote, having already recorded the programme to watch herself, she added, “but you have to promise not to get too pouty and annoyed at Grecko.”

Lexa pouted in response. Oh fuck. That was some pout. She can pout all she likes. Those lips are something else. She couldn't help leaning over and placing her own lips on them.

“Mmmm.” she pulled away. “Okay, you can pout,” Lexa smirked at her “but no getting annoyed, okay?”

“I promise,” Lexa replied following Clarke's lips with another peck, “this is helping me forget,” she whispered into her ear and moved her attention to Clarke's neck.

“What were we talking about?” Clarke was putty under Lexa's mouth and didn't resist when she felt the brunette take her beer and place it on the coffee table. She happily leaned back on the couch, Lexa's weight holding her in place. Leaning on one elbow, careful not to squash her.

“We don't have to talk at all,” Lexa responded and re-captured Clarke's lips, her tongue quickly gaining access to the blonde's mouth. They both groaned as their tongues tangled together and Lexa moved her right hand slowly over Clarke's hip, waist and ribs, slowly moving towards her breast before retreating. Clarke complaining with a whimper after the third time it happened.

Lexa pulled back and looked for permission before slipping her hand underneath the blonde’s sweater. The slight nod she received was enough but then Clarke sat up enough to allow Lexa to remove the garment completely.

Lexa had seen many women in many states of undress due to her line of work, never mind her own relationship history, and had even seen Clarke in her underwear before. But seeing Clarke lying here under her, panting and chest heaving with dark eyes focused on her, it was nothing she'd felt. She was enchanting.

“You're beautiful.” She gasped out before she could stop herself.

“You're not so bad yourself, stud” Clarke smiled at her as she tried to unbutton Lexa's shirt, eventually succeeding and leaving it loose to hang around her shoulders. When she saw those abs again, a jolt of desire shot through her. How had she forgotten what was underneath that shirt? She bit her lip and looked up at the woman on top of her.

Lexa returned the look and kept eye contact as she lowered herself slowly onto Clarke, stomachs touching, and kissed her again. Clarke never wanted this feeling to end. She'd never felt like this before. She felt Lexa running her hand over her still bra covered chest and gasped as she pinched her hard nipple between her fingers.

“Fuck, Lex ...”

Lexa sat back up and removed her own shirt and bra as she saw Clarke reaching behind herself to unclip her own. And Clarke barely had time to take Lexa in before her nipple was in the dancer’s mouth.

“Argh. Lexa” she moaned immediately, “Lexa. Fuck that feels good.” She ran her hands over Lexa's smooth back as the brunette concentrated on her tits. One in her left hand and the other in her mouth. Between those gorgeous plump lips. Clarke wanted nothing more than to strip Lexa of her remaining clothing but even as she felt her hips grinding up into the other woman she felt herself stop.

“Lex?”

“Hmmm?” the brunette kissed the breast she was focussing her admiration on and looked up with hooded eyes.

Clarke felt her resolve slipping. But she wanted to do this properly and sex on the couch on their second date wasn't what she had in mind.

“Babe,” she groaned even as she said it, distracted by Lexa's breasts and stomach as she sat up, straddling her waist. Clarke ran her hands up the brunette's sides and cupped her perfect tits. Those dark pink nipples standing to attention. Aching for her touch.

“As much as I want to continue this,” she paused and looked up into those emerald orbs, continuing to massage Lexa's breasts, “I really like you and want to do this properly.”

She could see Lexa trying to pull herself together and control her breathing. She nodded, “of course,” she paused and looked at the hands still massaging her, “but you’ll need to stop doing that.” 

Clarke sighed but stopped moving, releasing the two soft, pliant bundles and moving her hands to the relative safety of Lexa’s waist. 

She smiled at Lexa and pulled her in for a quick kiss, “I want you so much it scares me a little.” Lexa looked back at her with understanding.

“Me too, baby,” she continued, “but I can wait. This,” she waved her hand over their naked top halves, “can wait.” She leaned down and kissed Clarke's collar bones as her hand brushed over her nipple once more. “But we're going to have to cover up if you want me to sit here and watch the rest of this programme!”

Clarke laughed and sat up, grabbing her bra off of the floor.

“Sure,” she smiled, “I'll just go and get myself something more comfy, as I'm half undressed already,” she winked at Lexa and left her lying half naked on the couch, sighing and trying to pull herself together.

Easier said than done, but as Clarke finished undressing and quickly pulled on some sweats, she was pleased they hadn't gone further tonight. She just hoped Lexa didn't think her too much of a tease. It wasn't her intention.

When she returned to the living room, Lexa was sitting up, dressed and looking like her regular self.  
She saw the blonde approach and smiled at her.

“Any chance of another beer Griff?” Raising her now empty bottle, “this one rapidly disappeared!” she smirked at her and Clarke couldn't resist kissing her.

“Of course,” she added “I need one too.” She grabbed another couple out of the fridge, handed Lexa one and sat down next to her. “We okay?” she asked with a little hesitance.

“Never been better.”

Clarke looked at the other woman with a raised eyebrow.

“Seriously Clarke, it's fine,” she paused with a smirk, “I admit that wasn't easy,” she looked at the blonde who smiled back at her, “but I want us both to be ready before anything else happens.”

“Hmmm. Such a gentlewoman,” she added, “with such a hot bod!”

“Clarke” she admonished her, “behave.”

“You want to watch the rest of this?”

“You mean all of this? I don't think we saw any of it!”

“True,” she agreed with a giggle. “Fancy a snuggle?”

“Well, that's extremely gay” Lexa laughed. “But sure, c'mere.” She held her arm up so Clarke could lean against her and settled it around her shoulders, “no funny business!”

**

By the time the programme finished and they'd expertly dissected their own and their opponent’s performances, they'd settled back into their state of easy banter. Laughing and making fun of everyone and everything, including themselves. Lexa seemed much more at ease with the dance result from last night. But it was obvious she'd be more determined than ever this week.

“So, Ms Griffin, I should head back to my hotel,” she stretched and looked at her watch over Clarke's head. “It is 10pm after all.” She laughed.

Clarke made a whining noise of complaint but knew she was right. “Back to the grind tomorrow, huh?”

They stood from the couch and Clarke walked Lexa to the door, after making sure the brunette had a lift ordered. Handed over her jacket and watching as she put it on and rearranged her (slightly crazy) hair. Smiling as she remembered how it got that way.

“I had fun today” she heard Lexa say as she was still dreaming about earlier.

“Mmmm. Me too.”

Lexa leaned in and pulled her close, kissing her softly then resting their foreheads together.

“May I take you out again, soon?”

“Of course. Text me?” Clarke kissed her again quickly as they heard Lexa's phone beep.

“That's my ride, I'd better go.”

“Okay, text me when you get back to the hotel?”

“Sure babe. Goodnight,” she paused on her way out the door and pulled Clarke in for a hug. “Best date ever,” and with a wink, she disappeared out the door.

“Goodnight Lexa,” Clarke whispered to herself. Still wondering what spell this woman had placed on her.

**

Monday 9th October

So far Monday had featured quite a lot of complaining from Clarke and even from Lincoln. Every week was the same. No matter how well they’d performed on Saturday night, it was basically back to square one.

And to be honest, she was a tad cheesed off. She’d not heard from Lexa much today as the brunette was very concentrated on ‘sorting out Grecko’. Clarke knew that. Hell, they’d even agreed to keep distracting texts to a minimum during rehearsal times. 

But it was now 6.30pm and she was about to make another routine appearance on It Takes Two with Lincoln, something Clarke did not feel like doing after such a frustrating day of training. But the light banter in the studio turned out to be a welcome distraction. As did a text she received just prior to going on air.

Lexa (6.29pm) Good luck gorgeous ;)

Her mood increased considerably. 

Clarke (6.30pm) Thank you! You managing to tear yourself away from Grecko to watch?  
Lexa (6.32pm) Yep, I’ve released him. Even I know he’s suffered enough for today.  
Clarke (6.32pm) Crikey. I don’t envy the man.  
Lexa (6.33pm) Shoo. I’ll speak to you later.

Clarke sent a kiss emoji back to her and decided she’d better pay a bit more attention to what was happening. Lincoln was also smiling at his phone. She rolled her eyes. It didn’t take much guessing to work out who he was texting. Plus she’d had all the details she needed from Octavia earlier. Far more than she ever wanted …

“I hear you had a good date last night?” Clarke decided to break the silence. Things had been a little tense between them over the last few hours, and she didn’t like it.

Lincoln pocketed his phone and grinned at her, “Octavia is amazing.” He wasn’t even going to pretend to be coy about it. And Clarke liked him even more because of it. “Her cooking isn’t that spectacular but I can overlook it!”

“Ha ha. Yeah.” She nodded and smiled, “I did wonder how it would go when she said she was going to be cooking for you.” 

“It was obvious she tried really hard, but got distracted and it turned out a little overdone.” 

She rolled her eyes, “I’m not going to ask about ‘the distraction’. As long as you had a good time.”

“The Chinese was delicious.”

“She got you to eat take out, on a week night?” Clarke put on her best shocked face and placed her hand on his forehead pretending to feel his temperature. “Are you feeling all right?” she joked.

“Very funny Griff.” He added, “I’ve heard some interesting things about your cooking skills …” 

Clarke just glared, she could only imagine what O had been saying. Their lack of success in the Kitchen was one of many things the two women bonded over. Frequently.

“I’m meeting Octavia for a couple of drinks after this if you want to join? You’ve worked hard today, so we can relax the rules.”

She smiled back at him. “I’d really love to,” adding, “as long as I’m not date-crashing?”

“It’s cool. She said you haven’t seen each other as much as usual.”

“One minute guys,” they were interrupted by an overly efficient teenager with a clipboard and quickly remembered where they were and why. “Ready?”

He nodded, “let’s do it!”

**

Fifteen minutes later and Clarke was in a state of shock. And slightly fuming. The regular presenter of the television programme was ill (or something) and the replacement presenter was in big trouble. BIG trouble.

After a couple of minutes joking around and congratulating the couple on their recent performance, the idiot of a woman had asked Clarke about the rumours concerning herself and a ‘fellow dancer’. She followed this up with a smirk and a raised eyebrow and Clarke had been so surprised she just stared right back at the woman, open mouthed.

Luckily, Lexa hadn’t been mentioned by name and Lincoln stepped in very quickly.

“Clarke and I are here to talk about this week’s dance, which is a Tango, if anyone wondered,” he looked at the camera, and back to the presenter, “not about our private lives.”

“But you must have seen the photos of Clarke with Lexa Woods, they’re all over social media?”

Clarke nearly choked on fresh air. What? Lincoln jumped back in.

“Even if that is so, that’s not why we’re here, Alie.” And he finished off with a very uncharacteristic glare. It was obvious nothing more was being said on the subject.

“Okay then, Raven Reyes and her partner Roan are also here this evening. Let’s see how they got on last Saturday night.” The video played and all three got to their feet. Alie to welcome the arrival of Raven and Roan, Clarke and Lincoln to shuffle further down the sofa.

Raven gave Clarke a wide eyed stare as she brushed past, “try and forget about it, we’ll sort it later,” she whispered to the blonde.

“Have you seen the photo she’s talking about?” Clarke asked, not being able to stop herself. Raven nodded but nothing more could be said.

“Welcome back and welcome to my new guests …” Clarke was barely listening as Alie chatted away for the remaining five minutes or so of the show. Thinking about what or where this photo or photos could be, where they were taken. When?

“Thank you everybody. I expect Zoe will be back for tomorrow’s show. Have a good evening.”

Alie finished the programme and scuttled off before anything could be said to her.

“What just happened there? Let me see these photos!” Clarke was not going to be stopped so Raven figured she might as well get it over with. She passed over her phone, already open on twitter. 

“Argh. Finn Collins! I’m going to kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swinging at The Tate  
> www.tate.org.uk/whats-on/tate-modern/exhibition/hyundai-commission-superflex


	5. The King and The Queen (Tango)

Monday 9th October : Continued … at The Ark

Finn had posted two photos on twitter. Both taken beside the river just after Lexa and Clarke had left the pub on the Sunday. After studying the photos, it was obvious to anyone the two women were involved in some sort of relationship. In the first the two were kissing, eyes closed, and in the second, they'd just pulled apart and had eyes locked on each other.

Clarke was really pissed off that such an intimate moment had been intruded on. She was initially keen to comment but the others managed to convince her not to lower herself to Finn's level.

Raven decided to join the trio for much needed drinks at The Ark. And after a short phone call with Lexa she decided to meet them as well. They were sitting at a table debating shots and waiting on the dancer arriving.

“Come on Linc, she obviously needs a tequila, she's had a shock,” Octavia gave him her best puppy dog impression.

“Medicinal. Some might say,” Raven added.

“One shot.” He acquiesced. He never stood a chance really.

“Yay.” 

Shots downed and beers ordered they chatted about the their days. It was only about 10 minutes later when Clarke noticed Lexa at the front door. She couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face, and went over to meet her.

“Bit wet out there Lex?” 

Lexa turned to Clarke with a rueful smile on her face, trying to peel herself out of her totally not up to the job 'rain jacket', “it's tipping it down, and it was further from the tube than I realised.”

“Aw.” Clarke took the jacket and hung it up for her, after giving it a bit of a shake. “You still look cute, if anyone can pull of the drowned rat look it's you!”

Lexa looked temporarily offended but the kiss Clarke gave her made up for it. “Come on, let's get you some alcohol.”

“Please. I think I deserve it,” they moved to the bar and took the advantage of some quiet time with together, “that was a bit unexpected huh?”

Clarke extended her arm round Lexa's waist pulling her closer to her, “um yeah.” She looked at Lexa, “I couldn't believe it.” 

“I'd say that was pretty obvious by your reaction babe.” 

“I'm so sorry Lex ...”

“Hey, hey,” Lexa tilted Clarke's chin up so she could look at her properly. “It's not your fault.” She paused, “you are beautiful in those photos.”

Clarke felt so lucky, where had this wonderful woman appeared from? She smiled shyly at her, “you are beautiful. And I'm not ashamed of those photos, or us. More that our privacy was invaded in such a way. He was doing it to cause trouble for us both.”

Lexa pulled her in to a full hug and whispered in her ear, “it's going to take more than a stupid, vengeful ex-lover to get rid of me.” She kissed her on the temple as they parted. “Now where's this drink you promised me?”

Clarke laughed, relieved and so glad she got to see Lexa in person tonight. She hadn't realised how much she needed the physical confirmation that nothing had changed between them. They collected Lexa's pint from the barman and made their way over to the table where the group of new friends had congregated. All welcomed Lexa and she gave Lincoln a big hug.

“Thanks for that Lincoln, you really put that Alie woman in her place.” She smiled at the man showing her appreciation, before sitting next to Clarke in the space left open for her.

Octavia jumped in, “yeah, you might not want to watch that back Clarke, not your finest hour!” 

“Hey,” she tried to stick up for herself but was failing, “actually you're right. She totally blind sided me, I had no idea what to say.” She shrugged, “surely she can't say things like that?”

“I spoke to the producer. Let's just leave it and see what happens.” 

“Yeah, maybe best.” Clarke took a sip of her beer. “I still don't understand how they picked up on it so quickly, the tweet says 6.28pm.” 

“She sure made an impression on her début show,” Raven added, “it may be her last.” She glanced at Lexa and Clarke, “are you two honestly feeling okay about all this?”

The blonde answered first. “Well it was a bit of a shock, and I'm pissed off with Finn and pissed off with Alie and the show. But, as long as Lexa is okay, then that's all I care about.” She glanced over at the brunette who was grinning back at her. 

Lexa squeezed her thigh under the table and stretched over to kiss her, “I'm fine babe. As long as you are too?” Clarke nodded and laid her hand on top of Lexa's linking their fingers together.

Raven and Octavia looked at each other and rolled their eyes while Lincoln just smiled at them.

“I didn't think you could get more lovey dovey, but bloody hell. Gag-fest,” Raven made the accompanying gesture and Octavia laughed.

Clarke glared at them. 

“Finn is such a knob end,” Octavia added.

“Agreed. No idea what you saw in him Clarke,” Raven added and Lexa agreed. 

“Clearly your tastes have improved!” She stated, giving Clarke a wink.

They all laughed. Clarke wasn't bothered by the teasing, she was used to it and was glad to have added Raven, Lincoln and Lexa to her and Octavia's friend group. They seemed like a great bunch of people.

“Another round?” Octavia stood, and Lincoln moved to join her.

Clarke nodded. 

“Two drinks remember Griff. I'm not counting the 'medicinal' tequila. I'll let that slide.” He added, “but seriously, we have a lot to accomplish tomorrow.”

“I know Linc. I agree. One more and home.” She was still playing with Lexa's fingers on her thigh, “unless you fancy a nightcap at mine?” she raised her eyebrows at the brunette.

“Subtle Clarkey,” Raven laughed.

“Ha, yes Clarke I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a rain check on that,” she paused, “much as I'd like to accept.”

Clarke smiled back at her forgetting about Raven for the moment, “at least I get to see you now,” and kissed her on the cheek, getting a cute little smile in response. “Do we need to discuss what to say if either of us get asked about the kiss?”

Raven nearly choked on the remains of her beer, “if?” 

“It's no one else's business.”

“Yeah, I know that babe,” Lexa added, “but realistically, with your profile, and the show and everything at the moment, we're going to get questions.”

“I guess.” 

Raven jumped in, “if you two are happy and prepared to admit you're in a relationship,” Clarke and Lexa nodded, “that's all you need to say. You aren't doing anything wrong.” 

When Lincoln and Octavia returned with the drinks they all enjoyed the half hour or so of each others company. Getting to see Lexa (even given the reason) was a bonus. They both had a long week ahead, and chances were it'd be Saturday before they caught up properly again. And by then, she'd have her Mom in tow …

They said their goodbye's. Lexa, Raven and Lincoln departed in one direction while Clarke and Octavia braved the short walk home. Thankfully the rain had pretty much stopped. 

“Thanks O, those drinks were much needed,” Clarke said to the brunette as they hugged outside her door. 

“No probs Griff, chin up,” she headed off towards her own flat, “and good luck with the dancing tomorrow.” 

**

Friday 13th October : Dress Rehearsal

By Friday evening the dance had been practised 17,016 times. Approximately. Clarke and Lincoln had chosen to dance to Ill Ray (The King) by Kasabian. There were a few reasons behind this choice. Firstly, they liked the song, secondly, after seeing Lena Headey's appearance in the music video, both were determined to incorporate their favourite actress into the dance. 

After much deliberation, Lincoln was going to be Richard III and Clarke would be his queen, Cersei of the House Lannister, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. Had they taken on more than they could handle … of course not!

As Clarke had recently worked with the actress, she was sure she'd take the performance as flattering. She hoped. She had text her in warning … and the reply, “Lol. I'll be watching Griffin, do me proud and don't mess it up!” was good enough for her, and enough to send the normally unflappable Lincoln into a minor frenzy.

“Chill Linc, she's cool.” Clarke laughed at him, he hadn't been in this state since his first date with O. They were at the studio for dress rehearsal and she was finding it difficult enough to keep a straight face seeing the dancer in his outfit, never mind full panic mode.

He took a huge breath, “I know, I'm good.” He grinned back at her. “And I'm pleased with the dance too. After a very slow start,” he looked over at Clarke who rolled her eyes, “you've pulled it out of the bag once again.”

“Cheers Linc. It was a bit hairy there for a while huh?” 

He nodded seriously in agreement. “It most certainly was!”

Clarke looked at her watch, “I'd better get a move on. I need to change before I head to meet my Mom.” She was really excited about it. “O is coming with me and we're heading straight to the airport from here,” she paused, “and here she is.” Spotting Octavia appearing at the end of the studio.

“Hey O, give me 10 minutes to get out of this,” she pointed to her regal attire, “and I'll be back. I'm sure Lincoln can entertain you …” she winked at them and made a hasty exit. She was running behind now.

She heard O teasing Lincoln about his costume as she headed off and ran almost straight into a very sexy looking lion tamer. 

“Wow Lex, I know Grecko needed to pick up his act, but a whip? Really?” 

Lexa smirked back at her, “hmm.” She pulled the blonde close so they were standing hip to hip and captured Clarke's eyes in an intense stare. “It was necessary for him to understand who was in charge.” 

“Oh really,” Clarke was quickly getting hot and bothered. The velvet dress she was wearing not helping, “and who would that be?”

“Oh Ms Griffin, surely you know by now,” and leaned in, kissing Clarke hard, leaving no room for her to complain.

“Fuck, Lex,” she pulled away. “I need to go. My Mom.”

“Just what a girl wants to hear as she's kissing you …” she rolled her eyes. “Go, get her. I have rehearsal for the group dance and it'll be easier without gorgeous distractions.”

“Speak to you later?” Clarke asked with a smile as she pulled herself away reluctantly.

“Sure, but enjoy the time with your Mom. I'll see you tomorrow.” 

Clarke smiled and started to walk away until “whack” she felt a tingle on her butt and turned around in surprise.

“Maybe Grecko isn't the only one I'll be whipping into shape,” Lexa winked and wandered off down the corridor. Turning and laughing at Clarke standing there with her mouth open.

Bloody hell. Minx. And those legs. In knee high boots. Really? And fish net tights had never been her thing but fuck. Was she trying to kill her? Clarke finally pulled herself together and hurriedly got changed before going in search of Octavia and their ride to the airport.

**

Thankfully they'd allowed just enough time and were there just in time to meet her Mom as she arrived through from baggage claim. Complete with two large suitcases. How long was she staying?  
Clarke put that to the back of her mind as she ran and threw her arms around the older woman. She hadn't realised just how much she'd missed her until she saw her there grinning back at her.

“Clarke, you look radiant,” Abby told her when she was released. “And you too Octavia, thank you for coming to meet me.” She gave the other girl a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“No problem Dr G. And I'm excited to have you with me in the audience at Strictly tomorrow night!”

Abby laughed, “I'm excited too.” 

“Let's get back to the car and home for dinner,” Clarke rolled her eyes at her Mom's look, “we're going out. Neither of us are cooking, don't worry Mom.”

“Phew” Abby said. Not really joking. 

They got back to the flat and quickly settled Abby into Clarke's guest Bedroom. The three then made their way to their reservation at The Ark. Clarke knew her Mom would likely be tired so didn't want to venture far. Plus, the food was reliably good.

And the fact they were new regulars there also appealed to Clarke, it was unlikely for her to get hassle from fans or the press. She really didn't need to be fending off questions about her love life tonight. She expected she was going to get enough of a grilling from her Mom. Although they had discussed Lexa briefly, over the phone wasn't the same as in person.

Appetisers came and went, and they were waiting on mains when Abby broached the subject.

“So Octavia, I hear you have a bit of a thing for Clarke's dancing partner?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, continuing to sip her glass of wine.

Octavia laughed, “can you blame me?” Abby laughed and Clarke smiled too, “he's incredible. Funny, smart, caring and he looks like that!”

“True. Very true.” She paused, “and you Clarke,” she looked at her daughter, “I've seen Lexa dancing obviously. She's also very easy on the eye!” 

“MOM” the younger blonde blushed a little. “Actually though, I can't argue with that!”

“Do I get to meet her tomorrow night? And Lincoln too?” 

“Could I stop you if I tried?” Clarke looked resigned to the fact, “just promise to be nice, please? It's all very new, I like her and don't want to scare her off.”

Abby patted Clarke's hand and smiled before Octavia changed the subject.

“I'm going to be your tour guide tomorrow Abby. If that suits you? Clarke will be at the studio most of the day.” 

“Sounds good to me.”

Octavia made some arrangements for the next day and it wasn't long before they all headed to their respective flats and bed. 

**

Saturday 15th October : Back at the studio. 

Clarke and Lincoln were both dressed and ready to go. Having a last minute run through of their routine before the live show began. They could hear the audience making their way to and getting settled in their seats. She'd hoped there might be a chance to introduce Lincoln and her Mom before the show but there just hadn't been time. 

And even though they'd been in the same building all afternoon, she'd barely had an opportunity to talk to Lexa either. Not alone anyway. She'd watched the professionals run through their routines and as ever the brunette had taken her breath away. Then she caught a glimpse of her later on in the lion tamer costume and again, speechless. 

As she and Lincoln finished their rehearsal she turned to see Lexa and Grecko doing some last minute practise of their own. Those legs were stunning when she was standing still, but being lifted in the air and spun around they were something else. They were drawing her eyes in like a magnet.

“Water?” she suggested to Lincoln.

He passed her a bottle from the table, “feeling thirsty there Griff?” she knew he was teasing but she was thirsty. In more ways than one. And this dress. All velvet and long sleeves. It wasn't practical at all.

“No doubt about it.”

“Well, I think we're as ready as we'll ever be.” Lincoln looked at the clock and spoke to Lexa and Grecko, “five minutes to show time guys.” 

They stopped what they were doing and after a pat on the back from Lexa, Grecko and Lincoln headed out the door. Lexa waiting on Clarke. 

“I like your boots,” another stunning statement there Griff, she tried to save it with “they go well with that whip of yours,” raising her eyebrows.

“Why thank you, your highness,” she declared with a flowing courtesy. 

“C'mere,” Clarke pulled her up and carefully (around both their make-up), placed a chaste kiss to her lips. “I've been waiting to do that all day. It's a nightmare seeing you around in your sexy little outfit and doing your spectacular dancing and not being able to touch you, or kiss you.”

“Hmm,” she agreed, “frustrating.”

Lincoln stuck his head round the door. “We're on, come on Clarke!” She still couldn't take him seriously in that get up. The hair again, especially. 

“Good luck Griff,” Lexa gave her hand a squeeze on the way to their places, “with the dance and after. And only say what you feel comfortable with.”

“I will, and good luck to you too, Woods,” she smiled back at the brunette, “not that you need it!” 

**

There was a bit of drama when Anya had a wardrobe malfunction. Well, it wasn't her or the skirt's fault really. Her partner seemed to take a hold of her 'Buck's Fizz' type skirt a little too forcefully, and spun her round to the extent she ended up slamming into the judges table in a less than elegant manner. The goalie did not seem to have much finesse, and she did not look impressed.

Apart from that, most couples got through their dances without too many problems. Clarke expelled a sigh of relief when Grecko completed Lexa's lifts without dropping her, and Raven had a slight stumble but managed to cover it up well. Again, Clarke was in awe of the girl and what she was achieving. 

There were still 12 couples left in the competition and it was obvious none of her 'friends' deserved to be in the bottom two this week. 

It soon got to the stage where Lincoln and Clarke were the only pair left to dance. Clarke had managed to catch a glimpse of her Mom and Octavia on a few occasions. It wasn't hard, they were in a prime spot in the front row. She saw the presenter sit between them and have a quick chat as she and Lincoln prepared. 

“Our last couple of the evening, dancing the tango with a Game of Thrones twist, we have Clarke Griffin and Lincoln De Silva.”

She heard the applause, re-adjusted her dress, checked her tiara type thingy was still on her head and got ready to walk down the stairs. Do not fall, do not fall. 

Luckily, once again, all those years of acting helped her focus kick in and the nerves disappeared. The dance went well, Clarke was annoyed as she did go slightly wrong, but Lincoln got her back on track and she could see him nod to her that it was okay. When she finished by sitting down on her throne, she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Strong style and complex kicks,” one of the judges commented, “a couple of mistakes there but fantastic musicality and good characterisation,” said the second.

“That was full of energy, and you certainly look the part!” another added. Clarke laughed at Lincoln sweating through his make-up. “You are definitely coming into your own, just a shame about the little errors that crept in.” 

The nodded along to that, neither could complain and both were still trying to recover. Tess sent them off upstairs to receive their results. These were a little lower than the previous week. But Clarke wasn't surprised at that. Anything above 30 was a success as far as she was concerned.

Earlier in the day Clarke and Lexa had briefly met with the Strictly management regarding making a statement about their relationship. They had all been extremely apologetic concerning the It Takes Two drama, and were anxious to make amends to the actress and dancer. Clarke had offered to be the one to deal with it and was aiming to do it as casually as possible.

This particular presenter was known for her light hearted and comedic style and had prearranged with Clarke what they would say.

“Well done guys. Clarke, we realise it's been a bit of a trying week for you regarding some interest into your private life, any comments?” Claudia raised her eyebrow and Clarke caught a glimpse of Lexa moving out of the corner of her eye.

“Lexa and I,” she motioned to the dancer, “are in a new relationship, and very happy.” She smiled at Lexa and the presenter, feeling Lincoln's reassuring arm around her shoulders. 

She channelled her inner Cersei, “I am a lioness and will not cringe for them,” she paused for effect, “I will burn their cities to the ground if they touch her.” She gave her best Cersei stare and was more than a little intimidating. She followed it up with a wink at the camera.

“Okay then, I think that's clear,” the presenter gave her a smile. “Handy for a lioness that we have a lion tamer here tonight ...” the camera panned to Lexa who was looking sexy as ever with one raised eyebrow. “Now,” the presenter continued, “all our couples have danced and the phone lines are open,” there was a whoop in the background from the dancers, “let's have a final look at the leader board ...”

**

“Phew.” Clarke breathed into Lincoln's neck as they hugged after the cameras had left them. “Please, next week, let's consider how hot and stuffy the costumes are going to be before we make any decisions?” 

He laughed. “Fine with me. No wig and no tights!” He motioned to the white Lycra covering his legs. “And well done.”

They moved over to where Lexa, Raven, Roan and Anya were standing.

Anya moved forward to give Clarke a hug first, “well said there Griffin. Am beginning to regret this one here,” she nodded to Lexa, “sunk her claws into you first.” She finished with a grin, glancing at Raven who looked less than impressed, even though she was clearly joking.

Lexa poked her with the end of her whip, giving her a friendly glare.

“Big balls there Griff, I'm impressed!” Raven added. “Now, who's the hot blonde sitting with Octavia down there, care to introduce me?” 

This got a glare from Anya this time.

And a laugh from Lincoln who realised Raven was talking about Clarke's Mom.

“She's hot,” Raven added, smirking at Clarke.

“You mean my Mom!” Clarke finally caught on. She'd been in a slight daze what with the dance and slight worry about getting her point across on live tv. 

“Ha, yeah Griff. Major MILF alert ...” Raven scampered out of the way in the nick of time. Clarke's attempted whack falling short.

“Let's get down there, she does actually want to meet you all, although I'm unsure why,” Clarke rolled her eyes and headed to the stairs. They had about 35 minutes to mingle before they needed to film the results show.

Abby and Octavia were already on their feet, sipping from flutes of something fizzy. 

When Octavia noticed them approaching she grabbed Lincoln's hand and pulled him over to Abby. “Dr G, this is Richard the 3rd. Sorry, I mean, Lincoln De Silva. Dancer extraordinaire!” Clarke grinned and left them to it for a few minutes. Getting a chance to speak to Lexa.

“Well done babe, I couldn't have said that any better myself,” she paused and gave Clarke a look of adoration, “and your dancing was incredible.” She paused, “remind me to help you with that booty though, I noticed it was a little bit back.”

Clarke gasped in surprise, “there's nothing wrong with my booty!”

Lexa laughed, “nothing that can't be sorted with a little attention. I'm willing to help. Free of charge,” she surveyed the area being discussed with a lick of her lips.

“Behave,” she scolded, “although I might take you up on that in the future, my Mom is right there.”

Lexa looked over at the woman, “oooh, Reyes is right, she is hot!”

Clarke didn't have time to come up with a suitable answer as her Mom approached right then and gave her a huge hug.

“Wow, sweetheart, that was incredible. Even better seeing you dance in real life.” She turned and included Lexa in the conversation, “she was so clumsy as a child, I never thought I'd ever see anything like this!” She laughed at Clarke's grimace and held her hand out, “it's lovely to meet you Lexa.”

Lexa shook the offered hand, “you too Dr Griffin. Clarke has been excited for your arrival.” 

“I was hoping we could have a few drinks and a chat after this? I'm interested to learn about more about you.” Abby was indeed curious about this dancer who had quickly gained the affections of her daughter.

“Of course ma'am.” Lexa replied.

“Excuse me,” Clarke interjected, “I'm the royalty here!”

Lexa rolled her eyes but Abby responded to the brunette, “Abby is fine Lexa please.”

Lexa nodded and smiled at the woman. “Well, I'd better go and find my protégée, do a little rehearsal in case we end up in the dance off again ...”

“I'm sure that won't happen, you had the joint highest scores.”

Lexa shrugged, “the public are a mystery, and maybe they won't like the revelations about us, and not vote for me.” She made it sound off hand but Clarke could tell the brunette was a little nervous.

She pulled her away from her Mom briefly, “babe, don't worry about that.” She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, “go and see Grecko and I'll see you soon.” 

“Okay.” She smiled at her and turned to her Mom, “Abby, I look forward to those drinks later.”

Clarke and Abby watched the brunette disappear in search of her dance partner.

“She seems like a lovely young woman Clarke. And she obviously cares for you a great deal.”

“Early days Mom, we've been thrown into a bit of an intense situation, but it's still new.”

Abby nodded, she understood the position Clarke had been thrown into, and the problems she was facing. But she also knew her daughter was strong and capable.

“So, who do you think will be in the dance off tonight then Mom, from your view from the front row?”

“Great seats indeed.” Abby gave it some thought, “the goalie isn't great and that mistake with the skirt might be a problem. There are a few others on borrowed time.” She paused, “the young singer doesn't have much rhythm, she's relying on her looks. And the tv gardener, hmm. Nice bod, but not sure about the hip swinging, as for the ….”

“Okay Mom, you are an expert!” Clarke laughed.

“That gardener though, is he single?” 

“MOM!” Clarke couldn't believe her ears. “How many glasses of fizz had she had? “Marcus, really?” 

“He's a fine looking man.” Abby smiled back at her and motioned towards him over at the other side of the room. Clarke followed her look and found the man in question looking back towards them.

The younger blonde sighed, resigned. “I'll introduce you two after.” she had no problem with Marcus Kane, he seemed like a good guy, but it was still weird for her. The fact her Mom was interested in someone other than her Dad. But she deserved to be happy. 

Plus, if her Mom had a 'distraction', maybe she and Lexa might get a little more alone time during the next few weeks … 

“5 minutes ladies and gentlemen!” a disjointed voice announced through the loudspeaker. “Everyone to their seats and places please.”

**

Anya and Murphy (the Goalkeeper) did avoid the dance off, but were left to sweat it out until the very last moment. Clarke's Mom's prediction did indeed turn out to be correct and after two slightly cringe worthy performances, the young singer departed.

Everyone gathered around afterwards to commiserate with the losing pair and congratulate everyone else.

“What a feeling of relief it is hearing your name called up there.” Anya had found a beer and was making quick work of it. “Almost as bad as being spun at high speed, in heels, totally out of control on live television.” 

Everyone laughed, except Murphy who still looked a little pale from the nights experiences.

A little mingling later and Abby was introduced to Marcus. Clarke moved off to finally get out of her dress, finding Raven in their shared dressing room.

“Hey Reyes. Doing okay there?” As Clarke walked into the tiny room she found Raven sitting on the tiny sofa, rubbing her leg.

“Yeah. Just a bit sore. The massage I've arranged will hopefully help,” she looked at Clarke and raised her lips into a semi smirk. Clarke figured the pain couldn't be too bad if she was still joking around.

“Please tell me it's not with my Mom?” 

“Ha ha, relax Griff.” She paused, “plus she already seems to have her eye on some more masculine arm candy. She doesn't waste time huh?”

“Oh god.” Clarke sat down beside her, “I guess it could be worse. But I think she may have been admiring him from afar. And by that I mean her television in Australia!”

Raven laughed. And a head popped round the already open door. “Ready, Raven?” 

Oh Anya was the masseuse. Good going there Raven. 

“You two off somewhere nice?” the blonde asked as Raven stood up and gathered her belongings together.

“Um. Reyes needs a masseuse, and I have some experience in that area.” Anya announced, never backwards in coming forwards. “We've worked out a bit of an exchange … “

“Stop right there. Such a thing as TMI.” 

“You need a hand with the dress Griff, before we go?” 

“Actually, yes please. Just unclasp it at the back there and pull it up.” Raven did as instructed, and as the dress was being lifted over Clarke's head another voice joined the conversation.

“What have we here? Some sort of alternative Ann Summers party? Can I join?”

Oh Lexa. Why does she always appear when Clarke is in the most compromising of situations. She tried to visualise what her underwear might look like and wasn't impressed. When the dress was fully off she turned around and faced the three women. And wished she had a camera. 

The underwear might be rather traditional shall we say, but from the front the corset type arrangement did wonders for Clarke's cleavage. The blonde wasn't sure which of them looked more stunned.

“Hmm. Nice boobage there Griff, why don't we let Woods here help you with any other wardrobe needs you might have?” Raven smirked at the still dazed look on Lexa's face and left the room, taking an equally startled Anya with her. “Might want to close your mouth there Ahn.” 

Lexa closed the door behind them, and turned back towards Clarke. 

“Fuck babe.”

Clarke just raised her eyebrows as Lexa moved closer to her. She could see her hands twitching at her sides. 

“Wanna help me out of this?” she nodded towards her lingerie. 

“Hmm,” Lexa was biting her bottom lip. “Looks like a front fastening clasp to me. How about you do the honours?” She placed her hands on Clarke's waist and looked down at her from her two inch advantage. 

Not one to back down, Clarke undid the clasps, freeing herself from the constricting underwear, keeping her eyes trained on Lexa's the whole time. She removed from her body and flung it off to the side, feeling Lexa's resolve disintegrate and her gaze lower. The gasp that came from her mouth was quickly swallowed by Clarke's lips. The blonde pushed the brunette down onto the sofa and straddled her, tangling their tongues together.

They pulled apart briefly to breathe and readjust. The look of pure lust that passed over Lexa's face went straight to Clarke's core and she was very glad she was sitting down. She didn't have much chance to think before Lexa cupped an ample breast in her hand and sucked on a hard nipple. Lightly at first but intensifying with the movement of Clarke's hips.

So distracted by what was happening to her chest, Clarke didn't realise Lexa's other hand was toying with her underwear until she felt fingers sliding through her wetness. 

“Argh, fuck. Lex. Lexa.” 

“Babe?” Lexa stopped her movements and looked up at the flushed blonde on her lap. “You good? You feel good. So wet.”

“Yeah. Don't stop Lex. Please.” Clarke panted out. She couldn't believe how fast things were moving, but realised that they didn't have much time. She figured Lexa knew this too and felt the sudden invasion of fingers exactly where she wanted them the most.

She felt so close already. A moan exploded from deep in her throat and she captured Lexa's lips, sweeping her tongue into her open, ready mouth. Lexa's fingers felt amazing and she raised and dropped her hips on her lap, trying to get those long talented fingers even deeper. She gasped for air and the sight of Lexa with parted lips, her throat bobbing and gaze straying to her tits, was almost enough to make her come.

When Lexa looked back up, Clarke focused herself on those emerald eyes as she struggled to keep up with increased pace of Lexa's fingers. Her pelvis thrusting up to add pressure to her movements. 

“Clarke, baby.” Lexa's voice raspy and thick with desire. “You are so beautiful. Please. Come for me.”

That statement, coupled with Lexa's thumb pressed to her clit, was all the blonde needed to fall over the edge, coming hard and fast and pulling Lexa to her, the brunette's face cushioned by her breasts.

“Hmm.” Clarke gave herself a moment or two to recover. 

“Hmm.” Lexa repeated, slowly removing her fingers from inside Clarke and her soaked underwear.

Clarke laughed. Her own voice huskier than usual. “Who knew Cersei's corset would have such an overwhelming effect.” She licked her lips and moved to kiss Lexa again.

“It was more what was in the corset,” Lexa replied, moving both hands up to cup Clarke again, while returning the kiss.

“Charmer.”

Lexa just smiled back up at her. “We'd better get you dressed.”

“I guess." She was reluctant to move. "There are things I'd rather be doing.”

“Me too. But your Mom is out there, remember.”

“Oh god”. So she was. How long had they been awol. She was just starting to lift herself off of Lexa when there was a knock on the door. 

“Clarke? You in there? Is it okay if Marcus joins …” and the door opened. Shock evident on the faces of both Griffin women. Abby quickly pulled the door closed behind her. 

“We'll see you outside in 10 minutes Clarke.” She paused, “you too Ms Woods.”

Clarke looked at Lexa's traumatised face, and laughed. “At least we'd finished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasabian video featuring Lena Headey ... https://youtu.be/Jf3CPnDMVz0


	6. Lazy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Abby has unfortunate timing huh? Clarke and Lexa will need to find her a distraction if they want to get some 'alone time' ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly a year. My bad.  
> Here's a filler chapter until we get back into the dancing

Chapter 6 : Lazy Sunday

“Well,” Lexa huffed out, head in her hands and looking down at her feet.

Clarke stood in front of her and choked out a laugh.

It had the intended effect and Lexa looked up into blue eyes, “what can you possibly be finding funny?”

“Oh babe,” Clarke moved forward to cup Lexa's cheeks in her hands. Leaning down and kissing her. “Of all the times that could have happened, we succumb when my Mom is here ...”

Lexa's pout was evident but she became quickly placated. The blonde felt those talented fingers travel from her waist and slowly up to her ribs. Still being in her topless, she frustratingly realised she'd have to halt this before they got carried away. Again.

“Mmmm. I feel transported back to high school”, looking into Clarke's eyes, “caught by the hot girl's parents.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?” She looked into Lexa's eyes, “Well, we're adults now and that was amazing, if somewhat unexpected” Clarke added, “I very much wish we had time to continue this moment but, we'd better get ready.”

She pulled back to see an adorable frown on the brunette's face, which almost immediately turned to panic, the brunette jumping to her feet. “Clarke, your Mom is waiting on us.”

“Please, chill Lex. Seriously, she's generally pretty laid back.”

Clarke could see Lexa watching her getting dressed in the mirror. 

“Not how I imagined the introduction happening” she added “or this …..” she waved her hand over the general vicinity of the dressing room.

The blonde smiled, Lexa was adorable. She quickly pulled on her jeans and toned down her make up a little. 

“She'll have had a few drinks by now. It's going to be fine.” She paused, “plus it looks like we're going to be able to tease her about Marcus Kane. I'll flip the interrogation around if need be.”

Clarke moved to wrap her arms around Lexa's neck, “this isn't how I imagined our first time either, baby,” she pecked the still slightly agitated brunette on the lips, “but, I'm not complaining.” 

**

They were ready in just over their allotted 10 minutes. The advantages of being on Strictly meant there was a car waiting to take them into town. It was now quite late so they decided to head to Lexa's hotel bar where they knew they could get drinks and a few nibbles if need be.

It turned out to be Marcus' hotel as well. Maybe the BBC had a deal going with them, who knows. But it was certainly convenient.

“How are you feeling now then Marcus?” Lexa asked as they'd settled at a high top table and ordered their drinks and appetisers. “I know it's not much fun being in the dance off.” 

Clarke was relieved at the way the conversation was going and shot a grateful look in Lexa's direction. She was even more grateful when a gin and tonic was placed in front of her and didn't waste time taking a large gulp.

Marcus let out a laugh. “It was nerve-racking. The whole programme is more stressful than I had ever imagined.”

“For sure, it's a emotional roller coaster.” Clarke nodded.

Abby smiled at them all, “but are you all enjoying it?”

“I definitely am.” Clarke piped up. “I'm learning a lot, getting fitter and have met some amazing people.” She paused. “Lincoln, Raven, Anya, Marcus … “ she smirked at Lexa and gave her a wink.

Lexa gave her a mock shocked look but linked fingers with her and gave her hand a squeeze, “I know it's my job but I still get apprehensive too. More for how Grecko is going to perform than anything else.” 

They shared a chuckle over that one and having broken the ice, the four settled in enjoying their nightcap. Marcus seemed very at ease considering he had unexpectedly found himself in the company of the three women and managed to laugh off Clarke's questions. Which weren't too invasive. It could've been worse.

Clarke managed a little alone time to chat with Lexa, but knew there was no chance of continuing their earlier activities. And it soon got to the stage where she could see her Mom trying to stifle her yawns.

“Mom, I think we should head off. It's late and you must be tired.”

“Yes honey, I expect you're right.” She stood up and they started to gather up their belongings. 

Clarke heard her saying goodnight to Marcus. “Marcus, it was lovely to meet you, you have my number, and if you'd like to go to the theatre some evening, let me know.”

She blanked out the rest of the conversation rolling her eyes and concentrated on Lexa.

“I'm sorry I have to go home with my Mom.”

Lexa pulled her close and hugged her tight, whispering into her ear. “It's okay babe, there will be plenty of time for us.” She leaned back looking into her eyes, then placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I'll be thinking about you.” 

Clarke sighed and tilted her head to look into those captivating green eyes. “Tease.” She kissed her again as her Mom seemed to be taking her time. “Hopefully see you tomorrow?”

“Yep. And I know it's going to include your Mom and possibly Octavia … but I still want to see you.” 

Clarke was seriously swooning. This woman.

“Maybe we could go and to see my movie? Mom and O want to see it as well.” 

“Sounds amazing. Cuddling up in the back row.” 

Clarke gave her waist a squeeze, “hmm. I wish babe.”

“I'm excited to see it Clarke. Really.” 

Clarke kissed her again. She couldn't help it. They only parted when they heard a throat being cleared very close by. And turned to see Abby looking at them.

“Our ride is here Clarke.” Her daughter nodded. “Lexa, it was lovely to meet you, and I expect I'll be seeing you again soon.”

Abby leaned in and gave Lexa a hug. “Goodnight Abby, I've had a lovely evening.”

Abby just raised her eyebrows and Clarke directed her in the direction of the door before anything was added. Turning and finding Lexa watching them, Clarke blew her a kiss and added a wink, mouthing “tomorrow” at her.

Lexa just nodded, smiled and headed to bed. It hadn't gone too badly after all.

**

Sunday 16th October

Clarke awoke to a beep from her phone. Hoping it was from Lexa, she rather enthusiastically grabbed it and squinted at the screen. Argh, not Lexa then. 

Lincoln (8.45am) Good morning Clarke, I thought I'd attach our training schedule for the week.  
Lincoln (8.45am) So you are prepared ; )

Clarke (8.47am) Seriously dude. It's Sunday. And it's not even 9am.  
Clarke (8.48am) I'm going back to sleep …

Of course this was obviously too much to hope for when she heard a light tap on her bedroom door not long after, “Clarke, are you awake?”

“Mom, its early, why are you up?” she groaned into her pillow, clearly an invitation for Abby to enter her room and perch on the side of her bed.

“Honey, it's nearly 10am,” oh, must've nodded off again then, “and I'm wide awake. I guess the jet lag still hasn't levelled out,” she paused and looked at the mop of blonde hair poking out from under the duvet. “Also,” she paused, “Marcus has invited me to lunch.”

This was enough to raise catch Clarke's attention. “Wow, he's not wasting time!” she looked in her Mom, realising she was already dressed. “And … ?” she added with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Abby did look a little sheepish. “He's coming to collect me in about 15 minutes,” she added, “Honey, this okay with you? We had intended spending today together.”

Clarke was still a little stunned. “We have time, and can meet up this afternoon?” Abby nodded. “To be honest, I'm exhausted and would love a lazy morning.” She smiled, “go, have fun with your gardener.”

Abby tsked at her. But quickly gathered herself up. “Call me later Clarke, when you have finalised a plan.” She kissed her on the temple and moved towards the door.

Clarke flopped her head back on the pillow before shouting through to the living area, “take the spare key Mom, just in case.” Hearing an 'okay' before the front door clunking closed.

Her Mom apparently had some game. This would have upset Clarke in the not so distant past but recent developments in her own life have made her more accepting of the fact that her Mom is probably lonely. Saying that, Clarke did not want to over think what exactly her Mom may or may not have been up to.

Beep.

Ah, please be Lexa this time …

Lexa (10.16am) Good morning sunshine. I'm aware it's still extremely early for you ...

Clarke smiled. This woman. 

Clarke (10.17am) Good morning : )  
Lexa (10.18am) I've been out running and am in your area  
Clarke (10.18am) Oh really?  
Lexa (10.19am) Could I tempt you with coffee and a pain au chocolat?  
Lexa (10.20am) I'm at The Ark  
Clarke (10.20am) You have amazing timing. My Mom has just left …  
Lexa (10.22am) That's a happy coincidence

Clarke made a note to ask about that after she'd be caffeinated. She decided to change tack.

Clarke (10.22am) So, are you all hot and sweaty?  
Lexa (10.23am) 5 minutes and you can decide for yourself : )

Oh my god. 5 minutes! That wasn't enough to make herself presentable.

**

She sprung into action. Thankfully, she had showered last night, but still, the bed headed look wasn't ideal. After brushing her teeth and generally tidying herself up in the Bathroom, she was content that she looked satisfactory. Considering.

And just in time as the intercom buzzed.

Clarke opened her door, leaning against the door jam to wait on Lexa's appearance from the elevator. Assuming no one else would be around to see her in her shorty pj's and robe.

The doors opened to show Lexa chatting away to Lincoln, both in tight running gear, and clutching take-out coffee and various paper bags.

“Good morning, my training team,” she announced, both of them looking up to find Clarke grinning in their direction.

Lexa smiled and Clarke honestly thought her head was going to burst. So much for the upper hand, that lasted 2 seconds. One little look from Lexa and she was a love sick puddle of mush.

“Hello Clarke, looking lovely this morning,” Lincoln piped up, making his way towards Octavia's door. “Have you had a chance to look over the schedule for the week?” 

Her mouth gaped. Before she could even respond, Clarke could see Lincoln was messing with her.

“I'll see you at the studio, tomorrow, 9am sharp,” he paused, “You two ladies have a lovely day, not too many carbs Clarke.” He grinned and nodded towards Lexa, “good run Woods, we should do it again, maybe bring Griff here along next time.”

Clarke looked on in something akin to horror as Lexa agreed, “of course, you have my number. Regards to Octavia.” Lincoln knocked on the door opposite as Clarke led Lexa into her flat.

“Running Lexa, really? Are you trying to kill me? Because that's a sure fire way to do it.”

“It's not forefront on my mind right now, no.” Lexa found a flat surface to lay down the breakfast she'd just purchased, and turned to look at Clarke who was closing and locking her front door.

“Good morning Clarke,” they locked gazes, “if I may say, you're looking exceptionally ravishing this morning.” She raised that killer eyebrow again with apparently devastating effect.

Clarke shivered but managed to roll her eyes, “Woods, you give me 5 minutes warning at the crack of dawn on a Sunday.” 

Lexa moved towards her and grabbed her hands, pulling them together, “I'm serious Clarke, you look gorgeous.” 

“Charmer.” Clarke leaned in and kissed her. “But, you promised me caffeine,” she whispered into her lips, “so I'm expecting you to follow through.” 

They rested their foreheads together as Lexa whispered back, “I'm not one to break my promises.”

 

**

30 minutes later found the couple lounging on Clarke's sofa. Breakfast demolished and the blonde had succumbed to pressure (and that pout), and they were re-playing last night's Strictly performances. Clarke was happy to comply, her Sunday morning was progressing rather well, considering. 

Good coffee, delicious French pastries (although the crumbs were everywhere), she looked over to Lexa who's attention was currently taken by the screen, and to top it all off, an incredible woman. And incredibly fit woman in Lycra who made her come last night, and she didn't get a chance to reciprocate. Suddenly the dancing on the television didn't seem very important.

“Lexa,” she squeezed the fingers which had found themselves onto her lap. Lexa turned to look at her, a tiny piece of croissant clinging to her cheek. Clarke leaned in and pecked it with her lips.

“You had a little,” she paused and lowered her voice, “so, I was thinking of maybe jumping into the shower.” 

This seemed to capture her full attention, “oh really?” 

“Uh huh.”

“You know, I was thinking I needed to head back to the hotel and shower, but if you have one here?”

“I do. It has hot water and everything.” Clarke made to move off the sofa, switching the television off as she did. “Coming?”

**

“Sometime we're actually going to do this in a bed.” Clarke smiled into Lexa's mouth as the brunette came down from her orgasm. “But I needed to make up for last night, and I couldn't wait any longer.” 

“Hmm.” Lexa pulled Clarke to her by the waist, her naked, naked, waist as Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck. “I'm not complaining.” 

The warm water continued to pelt down around them, but Clarke was oblivious, mesmerized by the stunning woman in her arms. Leaning in to kiss her again, she felt Lexa's hands move down and grab her ass. She couldn't help but moan into Lexa's mouth. 

“Lex.”

Another squeeze, “hmmm?”

Clarke knew she was wet. Watching and feeling Lexa come around her fingers had her soaked. But she'd concentrated on the other woman's pleasure. But now. Now all she could think of was those fingers and how they'd unravelled her last night.

She was so busy reliving that moment she didn't see Lexa move until she had reversed their positions and found herself pressed against the cold tile. 

Lexa pressed open mouthed kissed to her jaw, moving round towards her ear, taking the lobe in her mouth and tugging it, before announcing “I want to taste you.” 

“Fuck Lexa.” Clarke started nodding, “please.”

She didn't care how desperate she sounded, her whole being now taken by the thought of what Lexa was going to do. She did however regain her senses in time to feel soft wet lips capture a nipple and felt the resulting pull in the throb of her clit. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Green eyes looked up at her from their position at her chest, as Lexa moved to kneel fully before her on the shower floor. She kept her eyes locked as Lexa caressed her thighs and hips with her hands, her mouth now making a slow journey down the smooth skin of her stomach. When her fingers finally ran through her wetness and her mouth circled her throbbing little bundle of nerves, Clarke closed her eyes and threw her head back, whacking it off the tile. 

Lexa looked up at the thud, momentarily concerned, but Clarke looked oblivious to anything but Lexa's ministrations. The only sound coming from her mouth was a complaint about Lexa's pause. That was enough to make her continue, and although her knees were beginning to ache, she teased Clarke's entrance with her fingers, then her tongue until the blonde above her started to beg in earnest.

“Please Lex, fuck me,” she husked out, “please, make me come.”

If the demands themselves hadn't been sufficient, that timber of Clarke's voice would persuade Lexa to do almost anything. She continued to enter her with her tongue, trying to reach as far as possible, relishing the feeling of Clarke's walls pulsing around her, feeling that her orgasm was about crash, she reached up and circled her clit with the pad of her thumb. 

“Arrrrggggghhhhh, Lexaaaaaaa.”

Lexa felt the orgasm rush over Clarke and tried to gather as much as she could into her mouth. Fuck, she tasted amazing. She continued licking her clean while holding the shaking woman upright with a hand on her stomach. She looked up to the most wonderful sight.

Clarke's chest and neck were flushed and she looked so content, so sated that Lexa couldn't help but smile. She leaned up and kissed Clarke, just under her navel. So soft.

“Mmmmm.” 

“Oh yeah?” Lexa asked, smirking into the soft skin of Clarke's stomach.

“Oh yeah.” Clarke agreed and pulled Lexa up and into her arms. Kissing her, and holding her close.

“Are you okay babe? There was a thump, I was worried about your head.” Lexa cupped the back of Clarke's neck and ran her other hand over the back of the blonde head.

“It feels alright,” Clarke added, relaxing further into her hands, “nice.”

Lexa smiled and kissed her again. “Let's finish up in here before the water gets cold.”

**

They were in the Bedroom, Lexa dressing comfortably in some of Clarke's sweats, when a thought occurred to Clarke. She rubbed her hand along Lexa's shoulders.

“So, it's a coincidence that my Mom wasn't here when you decided to pop round this morning?” 

Lexa smirked but kept her attention on the dance being performed in front of her. “I happened to bump into Marcus when I was heading out to meet Lincoln.” She turned her attention to the blonde. “I may have suggested your Mom would be jet-lagged ….”

Clarke laughed and shook her head. “I like your style Woods.”


End file.
